Holiday
by changeofscene
Summary: This is my first fanfic so i'm quite nervous about this! Joey/Lauren story, please follow/review, comments are all welcome :) The Branning family all venture on a holiday and throughout the weeks Joey and Lauren get to know each other for what feels like the first time.
1. The Beginning

Lauren's POV

We'd just finished packing when the taxi pulled up outside of the house.

'Lauren! Abi! Come on, we need to get going!' mum yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I can't deny how excited I was, a week in Portugal with all of my family. Yeah we argue most of the time, but this holiday will be amazing, I'll be free to do what I want!

'Mum, are we meeting the others at the airport?' Abi asked as we both reached the bottom of the stairs. Jack, Sharon, Dennis, Alice, Joey, Carol, Bi and the kids were also coming. A proper family holiday, it almost felt normal.

'Yes honey, now please hurry up. Max! NOW!' she said panicking.

'Calm down Tan, we have plenty of time' Max said as kissed her head and lead Oscar to the taxi.

We all climbed in, all way too excited and made our way to the airport.

Joey's POV

We walked into the airport, all shattered but too excited to sleep and glanced to check our times.

'We're okay for another half an hour guys, they have time' Joey said calmly

About 10 minutes later Max and his lot walked in, Lauren following them chatting to Oscar, beaming from ear to ear. She looked really nice today, I thought to myself. I shook this thought away as she walked towards Alice who was stood next to me.

'Hey Al!' Lauren said cheerily, she smiled at me sweetly as she dragged Alice away to the loo.

After a 20 minute wait we'd all checked in and had around 2 hours to wait until our flight. We all took seats in the lounge apart from Bianca, the kids and Carol who went for a walk.

'Who's coming to shop?' Lauren asked cheerily.

No one replied and her face dropped. 'I'll come?' I said smiling.

She nodded and smiled, turning around and making her way into the main airport.

'You looking forward to the holiday?' I asked breaking the silence.

'Yeah, I can't wait' Lauren replied 'Sun, sea and alcohol? What could be better?'

I looked at her sternly and chuckled. 'You be careful' I proclaimed.

She looked up at me and smiled slightly, 'Yes sir,' she mocked.

Lauren and I hadn't had much to do with each other since I arrived, I'd only been in the square around 4 months and we'd only seen each other now and again, never really feeling like family. I liked Lauren, I knew she had issues and stuff, I mean she liked to drink, but I cared about her.

We spent around an hour shopping, Lauren bought magazines, perfume, chocolate and a teddy for Oscar and I bought a watch; Lauren said she liked it, so with her approval I bought it.

'Oh my god, now nice is that!' Lauren exclaimed pointing to a bracelet, it wasn't a posh bracelet most girls would wish for but it looked like a surfer bracelet with 'hope' entwined around it. I nodded as she picked it up, tracing her fingers over the detail. I watched as she seemed mesmerised by the jewellery before placing it down and walking away. I loitered a while longer before returning to Lauren as our flight was called.

We made our way back to the others and proceeded to the plane. Lauren sat by Abi, Tanya and Max with Oscar, Bianca with the kids and Carol, Jack with Sharon and Denny and Me sat with Alice. About 2 and a half hours into the flight Lauren came over to speak with Alice. They talked for a while, then Alice left to head to the toilet.

'I hate flying' Lauren said as she sat in Alice's seat. I turned to her and chuckled.

'Not long now,' I said reassuringly, 'I'll protect you' I joked. Lauren looked up at me and giggled.

'Thanks Joey, my knight in shining armour' she laughed back.

We sat and talked for the remainder of the flight as Alice went and sat with Abi. I never really thought Lauren and I got on, we never seemed to have much in common, but as I sat and talked to her I realised we did.

'This is gonna be a good holiday' she said happily.

'Yeah I've got a feeling' I agreed. She smiled as there was an announcement to say we were about to come in to land.

'Omg I hate this bit' she said shakily.

'Lauren it will be fine, calm down, trust me' I replied looking straight at her.

Lauren's POV

I hated landing. Never liked it, I hate flying, its un-natural. As I felt us getting lower and lower I got more and more nervous. The wheels hit the floor and I grabbed Joey's hand.

He looked up at me and smiled but did nothing to let go. He placed his fingers in mine and squeezed my hand gently as we came in to land.

'See I told you there was nothing to worry about' Joey said as we slowed down, smiling.

I nodded as we came to a stop when I realised we were still holding hands. I blushed a little and let go.

'you're such a drama queen' Joey looked at me and laughed sweetly.

'Shut up you!' I slapped him playfully and laughed back.


	2. Moments

**A/N; I just wanted to thank those of you that reviewed the first chapter! Didn't expect any, so I was shocked. Here's the next update, sorry it is only short; the first few chapters are just fillers until it really starts... Enjoy! xxx**

Joey's POV

We all got off the plane and filtered into taxis that then took us to the Plaza Hotel. We sorted our rooms and settled in before a lot of us headed down to the pool.

I caught up with Alice and Abi as they were making their way down. 'Lauren not coming?' I enquired.

'She's having a nap I think Joe' Alice answered. 'Oh shit, I forgot my sunglasses, they're in my room'

'I'll go Al,' I said as I turned around and headed towards her, Lauren and Abi's room.

I knocked on the door and about a minute later Lauren answered, she smiled as she turned round and invited me in.

'What can I do for you Joey?' she asked as she sat down on the bed. She had changed into a pair of denim shorts and a tank top that rested just above her short line.

'Erm, Alice left her sunglasses' I replied nervously. Why was I so nervous? 'Are you coming to the pool?'

'Mhm, give me 5 minutes, I'll come with you' she said standing up and heading into the bathroom.

I found Alice's sunglasses and sat down on one of the beds waiting for Lauren to change into her bathing suit. About 3 minutes later she came out smiling and ran round collecting her things. We both headed off down to the pool where we caught up with Alice and Abi.

Lauren's POV.

'Hey guys! Joey convinced me to come, who needs sleep?' I said placing my things on a sunbed next to Alice.

Joey smiled awkwardly as I skipped off to the bar. 'A cocktail please' I asked sweetly.

'Sure beautiful' the barman replied winking. I giggled and glanced over at the others, catching Joey looking. He blushed slightly and turned away. What was his problem? I returned to the chair with my cocktail and began soaking up the rays.

About 10 minutes later, Joey got up, removed his top and turned to me. 'You coming for a swim?'

'Erm, maybe in a bit' I said smiling. He nodded and wandered off to the deep pool. He was wearing long-ish maroon swimming trunks, tied at the front. His hair looked almost windswept, but I'd never noticed how muscly he was before. He glanced back, and it was my turn to blush.

Later on that day, Alice and Abi decided to go for a walk into town. 'Nah I'll stay here, I'm too comfy' I said as Joey returned from the bar handing me a cocktail.

'What's going on?' he asked as I smiled.

'We're going into town, wanna come?' Alice asked

'Nah, I'll stay,' he said glancing and me first, 'I like it here'

They nodded and carried on into town.

'Thanks for the drink Joey' I said as I looked up and smiled.

I was glad Joey had stayed with me, I don't know why. I wasn't worried about staying on my own, if it was anyone else I wouldn't have minded, but the fact Joey chose to stay made my heart flutter and I have no idea why. He lay there next to me, without a top and his hair wet but sticking up, the sun making his skin glow as he noticing me looking, he looked back at me and smiled.

'What?' he asked

'Oh, nothing' I replied quickly, blushing

He giggled, 'Sure Lauren, whatever you say'

'Come on then!' I said as I got up and jumped into the pool splashing him as I came up.

'Right, you're in for it now' he got up and jumped in too, we began to splash each other more and more and I began to cough. He noticed and swam quickly over to me.

'Hey you okay?' he said concerned

'Yeah I'm fine,' I chuckled splashing him back slightly.

He looked at me and giggled, just as I realised how close we were standing, he reached towards me and moved a strand of hair from across my face. I couldn't help but smile. We stood in silence for a moment just as I was hit with a rubber ring.

'Ouch' I exclaimed as I saw Oscar jump in next to me. Joey and I quickly stepped apart and looked at each other awkwardly; he smiled as though to say, 'next time' although I wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but nevertheless it made my heart melt.

I turned my attention to Oscar as Joey climbed out the pool and went to sit by my parents. I watched as he covered himself with a towel, a part of me kind of wishing he hadn't. What was happening?

**A/N: I may be tempted to update again today.. if i'm persuaded. Please review/favourite/follow.. thanks :D**


	3. Time Spent Alone

**A/N; well you managed to convince me! I'm sorry it's late, i've only just got back from work... hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R please?:) **

_I turned my attention to Oscar as Joey climbed out the pool and went to sit by my parents. I watched as he covered himself with a towel, a part of me kind of wishing he hadn't. What was happening? _

Joey's POV

I wanted to kiss her, like every part of me wanted to. I had to literally force myself to stop, to give Oscar enough time to interrupt us. She's my cousin!

I smiled to myself as I watched Lauren play in the pool with Oscar, 'She's good with him ain't she' I said chuckling to Tanya.

'She's brill, I just wish she'd pay as much attention to herself as she does with Osc, she'd be brilliant, at whatever she did.' Tanya sighed.

'She would' I said quietly.

We all spent the afternoon by the pool, drinking from the bar and just relaxing. Around 4ish, I made my way back up to my room. About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

'Hey, you left your phone down by the pool Joey,' Lauren said as I let her in.

'Oh thanks' I said, smiling at her and taking my phone.

'Aint you lucky having a room to yourself!' she joked as she explored my room.

'Yeah well, you are welcome to hang out here if my sister gets too much!' I laughed and looked at her.

'I'll hold you to that Joseph' she chuckled. She turned to leave his room.

'Lauren?' Joey turned and shouted, 'You busy tonight?'

She shook her head, 'Not after dinner.' I nodded and looked down. 'Text me' she said sweetly.

I looked up and smiled, 'Will do' She smiled back and left the room.

Lauren's POV

'Hey guys, we doing anything after dinner tonight?' I asked casually.

'I think I'm gonna have a quiet night in, I'm knackered after today!' Abi suggested

'Me too, gonna join us Lauren?' Alice questioned

'Yeah maybe' I lied.

My phone buzzed.

When someone says 'text me', you never know how

long you have to wait until it is acceptable to text

them, is this okay? Joey x

I laughed and replied:

Well, you're pushing it Joseph, only been 20 minutes! ;-)

Anyway, what do you want? Lauren xx

I placed my phone on the table and headed for the shower. 10 minutes later I came out and checked my phone.

I'd like to know whether you are free after dinner?

Is it so hard for me to ask you out?

Joey xx

My heart fluttered and I couldn't help but smile.

Ask me out? Excuse me Joseph! ;-) Lauren xx

I couldn't help but tease him. I slipped on a new holiday dress and sat down to dry my hair.

'How long until dinner Al?' I asked

'Erm, an hour or so I guess' she replied.

My phone buzzed.

Are you free tonight? Joey xx

Hi grumpy, yes I am free tonight, only if you cheer up,

Otherwise you shall not be seeing me whatsoever, love from Lauren xx

I finished drying my hair and went to check my phone.

Then I'll be seeing you, around 8ish? By reception.

P.s, you are getting cheeky.

Love is returned – Joey xx

I smiled and continued to get ready. I curled my hair, changed into a play-suit and sandals, did my makeup and I was ready for dinner. Abi, Alice and I headed down in the lift to the restaurant where we saw mum, dad, Oscar and everyone else; including Joey. I felt my phone buzz as we walked over.

You look lovely Lauren – Joey xx

I smiled and looked up at him mouthing 'thank you' and he returned the smile. My heart fluttered, but why? He was only being nice! I needed to get a grip.

Joey's POV

We all headed into the restaurant and sat down, Lauren sat by Abi and her mum, me on the opposite side, by her dad and Alice. I felt my phone vibrate as we ordered our starters.

Don't make me blush Joseph, but thank you. You look lovely too – L xx

The conversation over dinner was normal, asking about everyone's day. The kids were still very hyperactive and the only thing I was waiting for was seeing Lauren later. But why? I keep having to tell myself she's my cousin and that was the only thing stopping me.

When dinner ended, everyone said goodnight and headed to their rooms. Lauren made a quick get-a-way and met me 10 minutes later in reception.

'Cheered up?' She asking jokingly

'Yeah' I nodded and chuckled.

I don't know what it was, but she made me nervous. Something about her made me show my weaker side, no girl ever made me feel like that before.

'So what are we doing then?' she asked cheerily.

'Come with me' I said smirking and lead her out of the hotel.

We walked down the path, not for long, 5, 10 minutes or so until we reached the beach. The sun was going down and it looked beautiful.

'Wow,' Lauren said, 'This is beautiful'

Part of me wanted to reply 'Like you' but the rest of me kicked it away and tried to stay casual, it was difficult.

We sat down on the sand and remained in silence for a while when I noticed her shivering. I took off my jacked and placed it around her shoulders. She looked up and smiled. 'Thanks' she said quietly.

My phone started ringing and we both looked down, seeing Alice's name flash on the screen.

'Hey Alice, you okay?' I asked calmly

'Yeah, have you seen Lauren?' she asked concerned.

'Erm, not for about 20 minutes, she went for a walk along the beach I think' I lied

'Oh okay, no worries, thanks Joey! Night' Alice replied before hanging up.

Lauren looked at me, 'I told her you were walking along the beach,' I explained.

She nodded. 'What are we doing Joey?' She asked

I shrugged, 'I really don't know Lauren.' I answered truthfully.

'Its not like we're doing anything wrong, so why are we hiding it? We are only sat on the beach talking, its not against the law' Lauren said, she sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

'Lauren..' I began to say

'Joey don't,' she said quickly.

That told me she knew exactly what I was going to say and that means she knows how I feel, which means she may feel the same but I wasn't going to risk it.

'We should probably get back,' she stated.

I nodded and stood up, holding out my hand to pull her up. As our hands touched my heart skipped, I've never met a girl that has this effect on me.

We walked back to the hotel and both got in the lift. The ride was silent and awkward. The first time this holiday I've felt awkward around Lauren and I didn't like it.

'Lauren look, what's going on? I asked straight to the point.

'I really don't know' Lauren said looking at the floor.

'Talk to me' I asked

'I can't' she replied softly.

'Then who else can you talk to?' I reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. 'It's okay'

'Joey, this can't happen,' She said looking down but still not letting go of my hand.

'Who says? If it happens, I'm not gonna do anything to stop it, I don't want to' I said reassuringly.

'Its too complicated' she sighed.

Still holding her hand, I reached up with my other hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at me as the lift stopped on her floor.

'It's okay Lauren,' I said smiling. We both stepped out of the lift, still hand in hand and I walked her to her room.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' I whispered hopefully, knowing we had to be quiet as not to disturb Alice and Ab. Lauren smiled and nodded.

'Bye Joey' Lauren said as she squeezed my hand.

I leaned in and kiss the top of her head, I looked down at her as I rested my forehead against hers. 'I promise you it will be okay' I whispered.

She nodded and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek. 'Night Joey' she said as she let herself in the room.

Lauren's POV

As I let myself in I was all flustered not knowing where my head was at. I tip-toed around the room before climbing into my bed. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, my phone flashed.

We'll talk tomorrow, but I wanted to check you were okay.

Joey xxx

My heart melted, he was so caring. Why do things have to be so complicated? I didn't know what was happening, was I falling for my cousin?

I buried my head in my hands and turned off the lamp next to me and placing my phone on the side, I fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chapter! I posted tonight because i'm not sure i'll have time to post tomorrow.. or monday! I may be able to but i can't promise anything.**..

**Let me know what you would like to happen next?**


	4. Close Call

**A/N: Surprise! Well i didn't expect to be able to update today, but here we go! This is a slightly longer chapter where things start to get dramatic... Enjoy!**

The next morning I awoke to Abi singing after finishing her shower.

'Morning Lauren! Where did you get to last night? Abi questioned.

'Oh I just went for a walk,' I lied.

My heart fluttered as I remembered the night before. I climbed out of bed and began to get ready before we all headed down for breakfast. I saw Joey as we reached the restaurant and instantly smiled.

'Hey you' he whispered sweetly.

'Hey,' I replied nervously.

I had no idea what I was feeling or why I was feeling like I do. All I know is I shouldn't, or should i? My head is all over the place!

We all sat down and began to have breakfast and discussed our plans for today. Every now and again Joey and I would make eye contact and take it in turns to blush a shade of crimson. Alice and Abi planned to go shopping today, in the town up the road.

'Do you want to come Lauren?' Alice asked happily

'Nah I think I'll miss this one Al, I'm not feeling too good' I said quietly. That wasn't a lie, I felt sick, sick to my stomach purely because I couldn't explain my feelings and it was killing me. I was falling for Joey.

Joeys POV

As we all finished dinner, everyone headed off into town to shop, whereas Lauren decided against it. Every time I saw her or thought of last night I'd smile, there was something about her that brightened my day.

I watched as Lauren got up from the table and headed back to her room. She looked pale, and as though she was about to break into tears. I saw her turn the corner and run off down the hallway towards the lifts.

I got up and began to follow her up to her room. I checked no one was watching and knocked on her door. A minute later she opened it and as she looked directly at me, I could see she had been crying.

'Lauren talk to me' I said as I walked into her room, 'I need to know you're okay'

We both sat down on separate beds and Lauren sighed deeply.

'I'm so confused Joey, I need you to tell me what to do. I'm scared' she said fighting back tears.

I immediately moved next to her and held her hands. 'Don't be scared, its okay Lauren, trust me'

Tears began to form and fall down her cheeks and I lifted a hand to wipe them away. She began to lean on me and I wrapped my arms around her holding her close. I could feel my heart racing as I stroked her hair.

'You should go, I'll see you later okay?' Lauren said as she stood back up.

No part of me wanted to leave her, ever, but especially in this state. 'I'm not leaving until you have stopped crying Lauren.' I began to wipe her tears and kissed her gently on the forehead. 'I promise everything will be okay.'

I turned to leave her room and head back down to mine, where I sat for the remainder of the morning.

Lauren's POV

Okay, get a grip Lauren! Its not going to happen, he's your cousin! You are on holiday and you need to get real.

With this thought in mind, I got ready for a swim and made my way down to the pool bar.

'Hello beautiful' the bartender said winking at me

'Hi, can I have a cocktail please?' I asked politely

'Only if you tell me your name' he flirted

'Erm, Lauren' I said blushing

This was good, a normal conversation.

'This one's on the house' he said handing me my second drink.

I wasn't aware of how drunk I was becoming although I'd been drinking all day. The conversation was in full flow with the bartender, whose name was Rick.

'So, you coming out with me tonight baby?' Rick said as he handed me another drink.

I nodded as I downed it, grabbing my stuff and leaving. As we walked off, I noticed Joey by the entrance to the hotel.

'Where the hell are you going?' he shouting worriedly

'Out' I snapped and hurriedly walked off after Rick.

I glanced back as I saw Joey's head drop, my heart hurt but I was too drunk to notice.

Joey's POV

Where was she going? My heart sank as I watched her walk off with the bartender I recognised from yesterday. What was happening to me?

I headed back to my room and tried to block out all the alien feelings I was having mixed with worry. 'She will be fine' I told myself over and over again in my head, however it didn't seem to matter how many times I said it, I couldn't seem to relax. I picked up my phone and called Lauren, when it went straight through to voicemail.

'Lauren, where the hell are you? I'm worried, please please call me.' I hung up and before lying back down; I grabbed my coat and headed out of my room. I needed to find her.

Lauren's POV

I don't know what time it is, or where I am to be honest. All I know is im very very drunk.

'I'm gonna get some fresh air' I shouted over the noise to Rick, the bartender.

We had made our way into town and found a club, a tacky cheap club. I walked out the front and reached around in my bag for my phone, pulled it out and panicked at the amount of messages I had.

4 missed calls from Joey, 3 texts, a message from my mum and another from Abi. Shit.

'Lauren, where are you? Call me, please!' was the final message from Joey. Wow, he really does care, I smiled as I opened my texts.

'Are you okay? Xxx'

'Please come back, whatever is wrong I will help you, just let me know you're okay Lauren xxx'

'I can't help but worry Lauren, love Joey x'

My heart melted as I realised I was hurting him, I needed to get back. I returned to the club to find Rick to tell him I was leaving.

'Rick I'm gonna go, see you around' I said and turned to leave. As I reached the outside of the club I heard footsteps running behind me.

'I'll walk you back baby' Rick proclaimed. I just carried on walking and Rick walked by my side. All I wanted was Joey.

We walked I silence for about 10 minutes before I saw the hotel. Suddenly I felt Rick grab me and push me behind a wall.

'What the hell are you doing?' I shouted at him, trying to push him away.

Rick began to try and kiss me as I did my best to force him away. 'Get off me!' I screamed.

Rick wasn't moving and I began to fear the worst as I wasn't strong enough to get him off me. Tears began to stream as his lips crashed down on mine. I closed my eyes and hoped it would all be over.

'Get the fuck away from her.' I open my eyes as I felt Rick being pulled off me by someone behind him. I looked up to see Joey just as his fist came into contact with Rick's face. Rick stumbled and slumped down on the floor in pain.

'Joey' I whispered as it was all I could manage.

'It's okay, I'm here' Joey said calmly as he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me as more and more tears stung in my eyes.

'I'm sorry' I sobbed.

'Sssh, don't talk about that now, lets get you back yeah' He said as he kissed the top of my head and I heard him sigh. I never wanted him to let go of me, ever again.

We let go as he wrapped his right arm around my waist and walked me back to the hotel. The walk was silent apart from a few sobs. I felt Joey tighten his arm every time he heard me sob as though it was hurting him as much as it was me. I'd been so stupid, and I was so grateful for Joey being there. I winced at the thought of what could have happened.

We made our way into the lift and Joey pressed the button for his floor and I looked up at him.

'I assumed you wouldn't want to go back to your room just yet, you know with the girls n'all?' he questioned.

I nodded and smiled slightly before looking down at my feet ashamed. I felt Joey entwine his hand in mine and squeeze it gently. I squeezed back to show I was grateful.

We reached his room and he turned the light on and tidied up quickly. I chuckled slightly as he attempted to create some order in his room and he looked up at me and shrugged.

'Go clean yourself up if you want, then we'll talk yeah?' Joey said simply. I nodded and made my way to the bathroom where I began to shower and clean up.

As I came out of the shower and got changed, I caught a glimpse of my reflection and stopped. I looked pale and tired, dark rings circling around my eyes. I began to sob again as I got flashbacks of events that happened earlier. The bathroom door moved slightly and I turned round to see Joey stood looking at me with nothing but worry.

'I'm sorry' I said apologetically. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, burying his head in my neck.

'I was so worried Lauren' he said shakily. I mentally begged that he wouldn't cry because I know I wouldn't be strong enough to help him. 'Why did you go?'

I bowed my head as shame came over me. 'I was scared of my feelings' I began to say, as I turned round and faced him. 'You're my cousin, I can't feel like this'

He nodded understandingly and I looked down. He reached up and tucked a stray hair behind my ear and pushed my chin up so I'd look at him. 'I'm scared too, beautiful' he said staring straight into my eyes.

I felt my heart flutter as I leant on his chest while he once again wrapped his arms around me. 'Come on, lets get you warm' he said kindly.

We walked out of the bathroom and I sat on the bed and Joey stood over me handing me his hoodie. It was all very quiet, but we both understood exactly what was going on. Joey shuffled me up as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Did you kiss him Lauren?' Joey asked suddenly, I sat silent, shocked.

'No' I said sharply.

Joey nodded and sighed, sounding relieved.

'Lay with me?' I asked bravely, knowing it was wrong but it was exactly what I wanted.

Joey sat still for a moment as if he was thinking about the request before moving to lie next to me. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into him content and warm.

'Joey.. thank you, I really mean that' I said snuggling into his chest.

I felt him lean down and kiss the top of my head. 'I'm just glad I got there when I did' he said shakily.

'I didn't..' I began to say before Joey cut in.

'I know, it wasn't your fault Lauren, I know that. He is to blame, for everything and if I see him again, do not hold me responsible for my actions' Joey said strongly as I felt his body tense.

'Please don't tell anyone' I pleaded.

'Course not' he replied calmly.

As I lay there, wrapped in Joey's arms I felt safe and protected. It was the first time I'd felt this way for a very long time. It was the first time I'd felt like it since Bradley. He protected me. I felt tears prickle in my eyes and I lifted my hand to wipe them when Joey noticed.

'you okay?' he asked worriedly.

'its just.. overwhelming, you know?' I said convincingly. I wasn't sure Joey even knew about Bradley, but I didn't think now was the right time to tell him.

'You're safe, I'm here and I will protect you' Joey said as he looked at me and smiled. He just answered my exact worry.

We lay there in silence as Joeys hand found mine and they entwined as he brushed his thumb over mine.

'What are you doing to me Lauren?' Joey chuckled. I looked up at him and smiled.

'I could say the same to you Joseph' I tried to joke. He gazed at me, his blue eyes fusing into mine. 'It's getting late'

Joey turned his head and checked the clock, 12:49am. 'I can't remember the last time I just lay down with someone' he admitted. I turned to face him, 'It's perfect' he said looking down at me, and smiled.

I snuggled into him and we both lay in silence. I don't know how long we lay together, before I began to feel sleepy and dropped off to sleep.

Joey's POV

I turned slightly and gazed at Lauren, asleep in my arms. Safe. I couldn't begin to think about where she could have been. I winced at the thought. I pulled the blanket over her and just reached the lamp and I leant back and tried to sleep myself.

Lauren's POV

My eyes opened, it was light. Shit, I'd slept at Joey's. I turned my head, careful not to wake him as his arm was draped across me, 8:10am. I turned to face him as he slept, looking so innocent and pure. I smiled to myself, as he opened his eyes one by one.

'Morning' I said shyly, not caring that I'd spent the night with him anymore. 'We slept through'

He looked at me, smiled and nodded. 'Sleep well?' he enquired.

'Yeah, I was very comfy' I giggled.

'Good to hear it' he smirked back.

I didn't want to move, for a very long time but I was forced to when my phone started to ring. Alice.

I climbed out of Joey's arms and over to collect my phone.

'Hey Alice,' I said quietly.

'Lauren! Where have you been?!' Alice said instantly.

'Erm. I'm in the hotel, but shush I'll explain later, I'm fine and im alive.' I said sarcastically

'Right, well you leave your companion and we'll meet you at breakfast for 9:30am?' Alice replied.

I agreed and hung up, turning around to look at Joey, surprised to find him standing directly in front of me. I looked up at him as his hand reached to put a stray hair behind my ear. He leaned down and planted his lips gently on mine before pulling away. I smiled as I looked up at him, he smiled back.

'I've wanted to do that since we left London' he admitted.

I giggled and rested my forehead against his. 'What are we doing Joey?' I asked quietly.

He shrugged and the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. 'Who knows?'

'I need to go, Alice wants breakfast soon, call me?' I asked hopefully.

'Sure,' Joey answered. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head before walking me to his door.

'Thank you,' I said apologetically.

'There is nothing else I would rather do than protect you Lauren,' Joey said, taking my breath away and he leant down and kissed me gently. 'See you later,'

I turned and walked away towards the lift, my insides jumping with joy. I'd fallen for him, I'd fallen for Joey – my cousin. What?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R? Hopefully see you tomorrow, but it's looking more like Wednesday... could be convinced though!**xxx


	5. Giddy

Joey's POV

As I watched Lauren walk down the corridor towards the lift, I couldn't help but smile. She was changing me, I felt so different when I was around her, nothing I'd felt before. What was this?

I turned back into my room to get ready for breakfast.

Lauren's POV

I let myself back into my room only to be greeted by Alice's 20 questions.

'Lauren where have you been?!' She exclaimed as I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile.

'You can't get out of this one! Come on, who is he?' Abi asked chuckling. There was no way I could tell them where I really was, they wouldn't understand.

'Just a guy I met, nothing happened' I lied. 'I ended up at his room and I fell asleep, no biggy'

'Hmm, alright' Abi didn't sound convinced. I looked over and smiled convincingly as I went to take a shower.

Half an hour later we were all ready for breakfast and we made our way down to the restaurant. He was the first thing I saw, whether that is because he was the first thing I wanted to see, I don't know. Our eyes locked and we both smiled simultaneously. Abi, Alice and I made our way over to everyone and I cautiously stood next to Joey.

'Hey you' he whispered, making me blush.

'Hi' I replied quietly.

'I have plans for you all today!' My dad announced.

'Oh, well this will end badly' Bianca chuckled, everyone giggled.

'I've booked us tickets for the water park, just outside of town' Dad exclaimed. The kids immediately looked excited. 'But first, we need breakfast!'

We all tucked into our breakfast, Joey and I sat on opposite sides of the table. Every now and again, we'd catch each other's eyes and take it in turns to giggle or blush. I had no idea what he was doing to me, I couldn't remember the last time I'd had that 'butterfly feeling' deep in my stomach because of a boy. But why did it have to be my cousin?

'You okay Lauren?' Mom asked, interrupting my train of thought.

'Oh erm yeah, I'm fine' I replied convincingly.

'You are coming with us today aren't you Lozzy?' Oscar asked hopefully. I glanced quickly at Joey whose eyes were fixated on me.

'Sure I am buddy' I replied putting my arm around him.

'You up for it Joe?' Dad turned to Joey. He looked over to me trying to read the expression on my face before answering.

'Can't keep me away Max' he said simply, not taking his eyes off of me. My eyes opened wider and I had to stop my mouth from dropping open as I blushed and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't keep away from me. My heart fluttered and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. I bowed my head trying to hide my crimson cheeks.

'You okay Lauren?' Alice nudged me.

I nodded quickly, looking back up at Joey. He shrugged and smiled in the corner of his mouth.

I managed to get through breakfast without any more awkwardness and we all made our way up to our rooms as we finished.

'I'm gonna go get ready guys, we meeting here later?' Joey questioned as he stood up.

'Yeah, say half an hour?' Jack replied.

Joey nodded and excused himself with one last glance at me. I waited around 5 minutes before doing the same, heading up to Joey's room. I needed to see him.

I knocked on his door and waited nervously for him to answer. Why did he make me so nervous? No one has ever done this to me before. I've lost all control.

'Hello, can I help you?' Joey asked cheekily. I smiled and walked in as he left the door open.

'You need to stop making me blush Joseph' I said smiling.

'Never' he replied simply as he walked towards me.

'We really shouldn't do this.' I whispered as he reached down and entwined both of our hands.

'Is that what you want?' he looked down at me as his eyes softened, he looked worried.

I shook my head and leaned into him forcing him to wrap his arms around me.

'This is wrong Joey' I whispered.

He pulled apart and looked down to me, straight into my eyes, forcing me to absorb his.

'Then why does it feel so right Lauren?' he murmured as he reached and tucked a stray hair behind my ears. 'I don't know what you've done to me,'

My heart was racing, a lump formed in my throat and that is when I was sure of it. I'd fallen for him, this sweet, kind boy stood in front of me, my cousin.

Not taking my eyes off of him, I acted on an impulse. I stood up, onto my toes and leaned in, our lips touching gently. Fireworks. I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his neck as I felt his hands move to my waist. I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly gave as Joey turned the kiss more passionate. Both of our eyes were closed and I felt his hands move around to my back gliding down my body. After what seemed like forever we pulled apart, opening our eyes and breathless.

Joey rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes; I closed mine again as my last chance to hide away from what I was feeling.

'You don't have to hide from me' Joey whispered as he stroked my cheek as if he could hear my thoughts. 'That was amazing'

I nodded, not being able to find my voice.

'It's okay Lauren' Joey comforted.

'I'm scared' I finally said, as I found my voice stepping back slightly as he entwined our hands.

'Me too baby' Joey admitted. Joey caught on to the worried expression on my face. 'But only of losing you' he finished.

My heart fluttered and I blushed a shade of crimson once again.

'When did you get so sweet?' I asked sarcastically, giggling.

'I told you, you're doing something to me! I dunno what it is, but I have an act to keep up Lauren!' he chuckled as the atmosphere dropped and became more relaxed.

'We're gonna be okay aren't we?' I asked hopefully.

'Course we are baby' Joey replied kissing my hair as he pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me.

'Did you just call me baby?' I asked smiling.

'What if I did?' Joey pulled away, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, 'I like it'

We both giggled, 'We should get ready, we've only got 15 minutes until we need to be back downstairs' Joey sighed.

I nodded and smiled as he pulled me into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around me. I felt protected and safe right then, something I'd needed to feel for a very long time.

'See you in a bit beautiful,' Joey winked at me as he let me go. He kissed me gently and I turned to leave, not before blushing once again and giggling.

I headed back to my room all giddy and happy, not knowing what I was feeling.

**R&R Please, hope you enjoyed! Probably wont update until Saturday now.. My birthday being tomorrow and parties to go toooooo! **

**Thanks for your support so far :) xxx**


	6. Ooops

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**1. Sorry i haven't updated... it was my birthday and my mums today so i've been relatively busy! **

**2. This is a long-ish chapter so i hope it makes up for the lack of updates!**

**3. I'm also going on holiday on Wednesday... so i'm going to try and update at least once tomorrow and Tuesday if not twice a day, then hopefully relatively regular updates when i return the following Wednesday! **

Joey's POV

We all returned in the reception about 10 minutes after Lauren left my room.

She, Abi and Alice returned 5 minutes later, 'Girls take the piss to get ready!' I shouted chuckling.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me and Lauren rolled her eyes giggling. She was wearing a pale blue crop top that rested just above her belly button and a pair of denim shorts that rested on her hips. Her hair floated down past her shoulders and was held back by her sunglasses that rested on her head. She looked incredible.

'You look beautiful' I whispered when she got nearer. She looked up at smiled as she reached for my hand and squeezed it without anyone seeing. I wanted to hold her hand, to walk with her proudly. It hurt knowing we couldn't, I wanted to show her I wasn't ashamed but I knew it would take time for her to get used to us, let alone everyone else but I'd concluded I was willing to wait for her, never had I thought I'd say that about a girl.

We reached the water park and all went to get changed. Lauren took my breath away as she walked out with Alice and Abi, wearing a red bikini tied behind her neck. I literally had to prize my eyes away from her as she giggled knowing I was staring.

'Try not to stare Joseph' she whispered as she walked past, biting her lip, giggling.

'Don't bite your lip; I can barely handle the bikini!' I replied. She knew exactly what she was doing as she chuckled and walked off with the girls. She looked happy and carefree, the events of the other night completely dismissed from her thoughts. I shuddered at the thought.

I found some sunbeds and everyone left their belongings near them as we set up a base. The kids ran off, way too excited to wait, Tanya, Sharon and Carol following with Oscar. Bianca went to find a shop to buy drinks for everyone and Max and Jack headed to the bar. Alice and Abi were trying to convince Lauren to go in the Lazy River with them. She looked up at me, and I smiled nodding.

'What are you gonna do?' Lauren asked calmly, without giving anything away.

'I'll hang around here for a bit, watch the stuff. Gotta top up my tan ain't I' I joked 'You go have fun'

She nodded and followed Abi and Alice walking towards the pool entrance. I couldn't help but watch her as she walked away and I knew she knew I was as she turned around and gave me the most beautiful smile. I settled down and began to listen to my music after claiming a sunbed as my own. Lying there, content with everything that had happened lately; I began to drift off to sleep.

Lauren's POV

It had been around an hour, when my thoughts drifted back to Joey. I wonder what he is doing. I thought to myself.

'Guys I'm gonna head back to the beds for a bit, dry off.' I shouted across to Abs and Al.

'Okay' they replied in unison.

I returned only to see Joey had fallen asleep listening to his IPOD. I stood over him admiringly, as his eyes began to flutter and eventually open.

'Hey' I smiled down at him.

'Who gave you permission to interrupt my sleep Miss Branning?' he questioned jokingly.

'I can always leave you to it Joseph' I replied, playing him at his own game.

'Erm, no I think you should stay' he smirked as he sat up.

I sat down next to him and we stayed talking about half an hour. I'd never connected with anyone like I do with Joey. He is so different to what I first assumed he'd be like, as I thought about this a smile swept across me.

'What you smiling about?' Joey asked as he too smiled.

'Nothing' I told him simply, but couldn't wipe my smile away.

'Hm, I bet. Come on, we should go find the others, they may get suspicious.' Joey joked as he winked at me. I giggled shaking my head.

'Nothing to get suspicious about.' I said calmly and turned around to head off.

'There isn't?' Joey asked, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to see a saddened expression on his face and I walked towards him.

'Maybe' I said smiling up at him. He began to smile and reached and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

'You're so beautiful, do you know that?' he whispered, his face close to my ear.

I blushed brighter than ever and shook my head. 'Ssh' I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

'Believe me' Joey stated quietly as he kissed my cheek. I entwined my hand in his and squeezed it gently, never wanting this moment to end.

'We should go find them baby' he finally admitted. I nodded and let go of his hand, turning and walking towards the big pool, Joey began to follow.

'Hey you two! Where you been Lozzy?' Oscar shouted.

'Nowhere, went to find Joey to try and stop him being a big bore' I shouted back smirking. Joey looked over to me and gasped mockingly.

'I'll get you for that one babe' he whispered in my ear making my insides tingle with excitement.

'Bring it on Branning' I challenged back as I jumped straight into the pool to join my family, Joey close behind.

I swam over too my mum and Carol who were in the Jacuzzi.

'Hello darling, you okay?' Mum asked smiling.

I nodded towards her and took up the seat next to her.

'You having a good time?' I asked cheerily. They both nodded and continued with their previous conversation. I looked around the pool to where the others were and Joey caught my eye. He was playing catch with Oscar and then pretending to throw him into the water. Oscar was smiling and giggling and my heart melted at the site of them.

'What you smiling at trouble?' I turned and noticed my dad wading his way towards me.

'Nothing dad, just enjoying myself' I tore my eyes away from Joey and Oscar and smiled at my dad. 'Thank you for today, it's been great'

'No problem sweetheart, it's done us good this holiday, can't remember the last big family holiday we had' Dad admitted.

'Me either, it's been amazing' I replied.

'It's not over yet babe' Dad winked at me. What is it with the Branning men and winking? I thought to myself.

'I'm gonna go play with Oscar for a bit dad, see you later?' I asked as I moved away.

'Sure, have fun' he replied.

As I approached Oscar on the other side of the pool I felt arms wrapping around my waist.

'You don't understand how hot you look in this bikini' I heard Joey whisper in my ear tugging slightly on my bikini tie before he threw me up in the air. I squealed as I landed with a splash. It covered my blushing though, that's for sure.

Oscar was laughing when I came up, as was Joey when I looked at him he winked at me and squeezed my hand under the water. Two can play at this game.

I moved towards him slightly, without making it too obvious and pulled on the tie of his swimming trunks. 'Ooops' I said quietly as I turned away smirking.

I made my way over to Oscar when I felt a hand on my behind. Turning around I saw Joey standing rather close smirking.

'We need to stop, dunno if I can keep my hands off you babe' he teased.

I winked at him as I turned around and headed to play with Oscar who had now found Abi and Alice.

I could feel his gaze on me as I played in the water with my family, occasionally turning to catch his eye and blush.

Joey's POV

She looked so happy, it actually warmed my heart. I genuinely didn't know what she'd done to me, she made me better.

We spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the park mostly as a family although a few times Lauren and I managed to sneak away.

'Boo' I whispered in her ear, checking around me before I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. Everyone else had gone to get changed ready to head back to the hotel and of course I'd held back to see her.

'Joey' she chuckled, jumping slightly. 'Are you trying to give me a heart attack?'

'I could say the same thing about you in that bikini babe' I smirked, winking cheekily at her. She chuckled and blushed slightly and bowed her head trying to hide it from me. 'Don't hide baby'

She turned her head and looked up at me and smiled. 'Someone is gonna see us Joe' I looked at her for a second absorbing the excitement along with worry in her eyes and smiled at her innocence, I couldn't help it. I leaned in and brushed my lips onto hers gently fixing my arms tighter around her. She turned around to face me and continued the kiss and wrapping her arms around my neck as my hands rested on her hips. I felt her smile into the kiss just before we both pulled away breathless. We both stood still for a while longer just looking at each other, neither of us wanting to pull away.

'We should catch up with the others' she finally broke the silence. I nodded and let go of her but not without sighing. Every moment spent touching her was exhilarating. I'd never admit this to anyone but her, this was a different person, I'd never been like this about a girl before.

I reached down and entwined our hands and squeezed her lightly, not taking my eyes off of hers.

'Guys, you coming?' Abi shouted as she reached us, catching us off guard.

We quickly sprung apart and dropped hands immediately trying to act normal.

'Oh erm yeah, just coming Abs. Carry this for me?' Lauren mumbled wanting to distract her sister. She gave me an awkward glance full of worry and hurried away with her younger sister. I sighed and followed carrying my bag.

**A/N: Hope i didn't disappoint! please R&R. **

**Thank you for the support xxx**


	7. Wow

**A/N: I'm going to warn you now about the rating of this one.. it was only a matter of time before you got a chapter like this, so i hope i don't disappoint!**

Laurens POV

'Who fancies a nice dinner out? Our treat' Dad exclaimed as we reached our hotel, Mum shooting a look at him.

'No Max, our treat I insist, you did enough today!' Jack argued. Dad shook his head but after the look from Mum thought it best not to argue.

'if you're sure mate' Max answered.

'Yeah, meet you all here around 7ish?' Jack asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and all went off their separate ways back to their hotel rooms.

'I think I'm gonna go into town, look for something to wear tonight, you gonna come you two?' Abi questioned looking at me and Alice as they reached their room.

Alice nodded and grabbed her stuff. 'Nah, I'm knackered I need a nap!' I answered.

'Okay we'll see you later then?' Alice asked as she turned to leave the room. I nodded and waved goodbye.

'Lauren, are you okay?' Abi asked me, 'we haven't seen much of you this holiday.' She gave me a knowing look as she locked eyes with mine. I turned away quickly not wanting to give anything away.

'yeah, I'm fine Abs' I told her truthfully. I wasn't sure if she'd seen Joey and I earlier, but I didn't want anyone to know, at least not yet. They wouldn't accept it and I can't imagine Abi agreeing with it.

'Hm, we'll talk later okay? Just be careful yeah?' She told me before leaving the room rendering me speechless, not knowing what she knew.

As I was about to go in the shower my phone buzzed on the side.

I haven't kissed you for over 8 hours Lauren,

Joey xxx

I smiled to myself as I went for a quick shower before replying. 10 minutes later I returned and before I could message Joey back there was a knock at the door. I quickly grabbed some underwear and my dressing gown and proceeded to answer the door.

I looked up to see Joey stood smiling.

'He-' before I could finish my hello Joey walked in and pushed me against the wall as his lips crashed down on mine. I moved my hands in his hair as he ran his hands down my body to my waist. His tongue glided across my bottom lip and entered my mouth fighting for dominance with my own. A groan escaped from my mouth and I felt Joey smile into the kiss before pulling away but not letting me go.

'lo' I finished my sentence off giggling.

'Hey beautiful' Joey greeted me looking straight into my eyes. I shook my head and looked down at my feet and Joey's hand cupped my face pulling it back up to look at him. 'What's wrong?' he looked concerned. I shook my head and forced a smile.

'You shook your head when I called you beautiful earlier, you really don't believe me do you?' he asked shocked. I shrugged and smiled in the corner of my mouth. 'You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met Lauren, there is no need to doubt me. I'll be fighting boys off to get near you.'

I smiled up at him and went onto my tiptoes so I could lean up and kiss him gently. He returned the kiss once again forcing his tongue into my mouth whilst running his hands down my body to the tie of my dressing gown before pulling it gently letting it fall open. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me for approval. I nodded willingly and smiled before leaning up to kiss him again. Our lips crashed together and he began to push the dressing gown off my shoulders and it fell onto the floor. His hands ran down my shoulders, over my back down to my behind which he squeezed gently. He turned the kiss more passionate as our tongues fought for dominance as I began to unbutton his shirt pushing it off as he walked me backwards to the bed. He pushed me down gently never breaking the kiss as he climbed on top of me. He slid his hand down the front of my body over my breasts and belly button before cupping my mound. I groaned into the kiss slightly as I felt him begin to massage.

He tucked his hand into my knickers and played with my folds before entering a finger. He began to move it slowly before entering another picking up the pace.

'Joey…' I whispered, panting. He smiled into the kiss as he pulled away to kiss my neck. I threw my head back to contain the pleasure as his mouth made his way down my body sucking gently on my breasts, over my stomach towards my knickers. He pulled them off in one quick sweep before opening my legs as his mouth reached my wet folds. He continued working with his fingers as he began to kiss gently on my sensitive spot making my insides squirm. His free hand reached up the bed to find mine where he entwined our fingers.

'Joey I'm close' I moaned tilting my head back into the bed.

'Let it go baby' he said, as his lips vibrated against my skin tipping me further over the edge. I moaned as I came over him. He leaned back over me as his lips crashed down on mine once again, I was able to taste myself.

'Now for the best part' he mumbled into the kiss before pulling away. He climbed off and began to untie his shorts, when I sat up and shook my head.

'No this is my fun baby' I chuckled winking at him. I pulled off his shorts setting him free as I took his length in my hand. I began to move my hand back and forth slowly before picking up the pace.

I looked up to him smirking as I moved my mouth over him. I felt him gasp as I began to move.

'Lauren.. ah' I heard him say as his hand reached my head playing with my hair. I quickened the pace and his grip got tighter which told me he was close. I began to move my hand again as he gasped once more before saying my name.

'Lauren, no more' he begged and I leaned up and kissed him passionately before he pushed me back gently on the bed.

'You. Are. Incredible.' He said slowly as his lips crashed down on mine before I felt him enter me slowly. I gasped into the kiss as I adjusted to his size. He began to move slowly, never breaking our kiss.

'Please.. Joey' I begged him to go faster. He smiled as he began to speed up. 'Ah, Jo-' I managed to say before a moan escaped my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance as we neared our climaxes.

'Lauren' Joey moaned into my mouth as I felt him shudder inside me indicating his end, quickly followed by me falling around him. We continued to kiss until he pulled away smiling.

'Wow' he said falling down next to me. I turned to smile at him and snuggled into his chest nodding.

'You seize to amaze me baby' he said chuckling as he entwined our fingers. 'Lauren this feels so right'

I looked up at him and smiled, 'I know.'

**A/N: I probably will update again today as i go on holiday tomorrow for a week...**

**hope you enjoyed! R&R? xxx**


	8. Realization

**I promised a second chapter today.. so here it is. It's a little shorter than some of the others but i may be persuaded to update again today! Aren't you all lucky ;-)**

**Thank you for the reviews, i'm so glad the last chapter was liked! i was nervous aha:') Enjoy! xxx **

'We better get ready soon, and I'm sure Abi and Alice will be back from town shortly.' He sighed as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I never wanted to move, I felt safe and loved and comforted. I had no shame lying here naked next to Joey, who'd of thought? I smiled to myself before realising something.

'How did you know Alice and Abi weren't in?' I asked confused.

'I saw them leave as I came up in the lift' He admitted, 'Not that they would have stopped me if they were here' I knew he was smirking.

'I've never felt like this before Joey' I sighed, feeling like I had got a great weight off my chest.

'Me either baby, you've changed me' I looked up at him and kissed his lips gently.

We lay there for another 10 minutes before we really had to move, I couldn't deal with Abi and Alice walking in and seeing us. I shuddered at the thought. We both began to get dressed. How were we going to explain this to anyone? We can't keep it secret forever can we? I'm thinking about this like we'll do it forever. Maybe we will. No, the novelty will wear off soon, Joey won't want me forever. Do I want him forever? Am I in love with him? I stopped at the realisation and looked over at Joey who noticed me staring.

'You okay babe?' he asked smiling.

I nodded and smiled back, there was no way I was going to come out with this now. He'd run a mile.

'I guess I better get back to get sorted for later, see you in a bit beautiful.' Joey explained as he walked over and kissed me quickly before retreating back to his room leaving me stunned.

Joey's POV

I made my way back to my room to get changed for dinner with a thousand and one emotions running through me. Lauren had changed me; there was no doubt about that. No girl had ever given me this feeling. This is what I'd been missing. She was my cousin, so what? It felt so right and right now I didn't want this to end.

I reached my room and collapsed on my bed covering my face with my hands. What was I feeling? I shook it off and began to get ready for dinner, choosing a pale blue shirt and beige trousers which I rolled up at the bottom. About half an hour later I was ready and decided to go down to reception to wait for everyone.

Lauren's POV

'You look amazing Lauren!' Abi squealed. She and Alice had returned just after Joey had left with bags and bags of shopping. They had bought me a dress too, it was a royal blue, Abi said it brought out my eyes.. yeah right. It was strapless and it fitted perfectly, finished above my knees.

'I'm sure dad will have something to say Abs' I joked as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Alice had curled my hair, but I managed to let them do my own makeup. I hated all this fuss, but I was grateful nevertheless. I couldn't erase thoughts of Joey. I tingled and butterflies flew in my stomach every time I remembered earlier on, I wanted to scream with excitement.

'You ready Lauren?' Alice asked as she walked out of the bathroom. I nodded and grabbed my purse making our way down to reception.

We approached the family, who were also waiting for Mum and Sharon who had gone back up to fetch the camera. I scanned the group looking for Joey but noticed he wasn't there either when I felt my phone buzz.

Meet me out the back, need to talk to you

J xxx

My heart pained as I read the message, why did he need to talk to me?

'Back in a minute guys, just need to check something' I lied as I turned to walk towards the pool around the back of the hotel. I noticed Joey stood around the corner and looked directly at him.

'Hey beautiful – Wow, you look amazing' he said stunned.

'What's going on Joey?' I asked confused, dismissing his compliment.

'Here' he reached out his hand and put a wrapped box into mine. I looked up at him confused and he nodded insisting I opened it. I un-wrapped it carefully, opening the box when my jaw dropped.

'Joey, when?' I stuttered in shock, realising it was the bracelet from the airport that I'd liked when we went shopping just before we got our flight.

He shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed and I threw my arms around his neck before leaning in to kiss him gently.

'You said you liked it, so I bought it when you weren't looking' he blushed slightly and smiled.

'Thank you' I said simply as he took the bracelet and fixed it around my wrist. 'Wait, you bought this before any of this happened..' I said admiring the bracelet.

He shrugged, 'When we first kissed, I told you I'd wanted to kiss you since we left London'

I smiled, leaning up to kiss him again just as I heard Abi calling my name. 'Shit' I stated.

'Coming Abs' I shouted back, before retreating back to reception trying to compose myself. What did this mean to Joey? We really did need to talk.

**Please R&R, see you again today maybe ;-)**


	9. Sshh

**A/N: Hey again! Last one for today... see you in a week! **

We reached the restaurant in town around 10 minutes later and we all sat down. Joey sat next to me, Abi on the other side and Mum and Oscar in front. Every now and again I'd lift my wrist to admire the bracelet.

Joey's POV

I smiled to myself as I caught Lauren playing with her bracelet for around the fourth time in the last hour. She really loved it.

'I meant what I said earlier babe,' I whispered in her ear quietly. 'you look absolutely beautiful'

I noticed her blush once again, trying to hide it as usual. I placed my hand on her thigh under the table feeling the electricity run through my skin at the slightest touch. I felt her jump slightly at my touch which only made me smirk. She turned to look at me seriously as though to tell me it wasn't bothering her. I chuckled and began to move my hand up and down her thigh.

She continued to ignore it and continued to converse with Abi and Alice. I began to slide my hand up her dress when she gasped and blushed again. Yes, I was finally getting to her. I smirked as she looked up at me again, this time with a smirk on her face too.

Lauren's POV

Joey was trying to kill me I swear, he's brave I'll give him that one. I sat in silence as I felt his hand brush over my knickers massaging slowly. I desperately tried to control my breathing as not to notify anyone of his actions.

'You're so ready baby' Joey whispered in my ear as I felt his hand go underneath my knickers. I gasped quickly and coughed attempting to cover it. I looked up at Joey as he chuckled at me.

Joey was teasing me now, massaging my folds without actually pleasuring me, just a hint of what could be. I was gonna' combust I swear.

'Joey please' I begged quietly. He leant down to me.

'You're in control baby, you've gotta' ask me nicely' he explained quietly.

'You know what I want Joey' I whispered between quiet moans.

'No, tell me' he stated seriously.

'Enter a finger, please' I begged in a whisper.

Joey did as I asked and began to work me under the table. I glanced around and everyone seemed to be oblivious to our actions so I relaxed slightly more, which only intensified the pleasure. I fought back the urge to moan as Joey leant down to my ear.

'What next baby?' he asked as he bit my ear gently.

'Another, Joey.. Ah' I said quickly between breaths. He did as I asked and I began to feel fuller. 'Faster Joey, please'

Joey smirked at me and began to move faster, a lot faster. He never took his eyes off me and I tilted my head back desperately trying not to make a noise.

'Look at me baby' he proclaimed, whispering in my ear. 'I want to see you come.'

His words pushed me further, he knew I was close as he continued to pick up speed.

'I'm close Joey.. Ah' I said in a hushed tone between panting. I glanced around quickly to see everyone was in deep conversation, even my mum who was sat opposite. It made it better knowing it was so forbidden.

I dug my fingernails into Joey's thigh and I came around his fingers, exhaling a breath.

'You amaze me baby' Joey whispered to me as he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Only he could handle that so calmly, me on the other hand nearly exploded. How does he do it? Ha, lots of practice. A pain of jealousy hits me, he's probably done this with many girls, my heart sank as I realised.

I looked up to see Abi giving me the same look she did earlier. She raised her eyebrow at me and coughed quietly. I shrugged my shoulders and bowed my head, keeping my eyes away from hers not wanting to give anything away. We needed to be more careful, I was sure Abi was catching on and I was nowhere near ready for that.

'You okay?' Joey whispers to me. I didn't even see him return so I jump at the sudden question.

'Yeah I'm fine,' I lie, forcing a smile.

'We'll talk later' he says as he reaches for my hand under the table and fits them together. It felt so right, but I couldn't help but wonder if I was kidding myself. Was this really meaning as much to him as it was to me? My head was full of doubt, but right now I had to get through this dinner.

We stayed at the restaurant for around another hour before everyone had finished and we made our way back to the hotel.

'Lauren, Abi.. lets go out! There are so many clubs around, lets go have fun?' Alice exclaimed as we reached the town.

'Okay' Abi squealed excitedly, they both looked at me expectantly.

'Erm yeah, sure why not!' I exclaimed. I hadn't spent much time with my sister or my little cousin this holiday so one night out won't hurt! Joey came up behind me.

'Be careful baby' he reached and squeezed my hand.

'Course I will, you can come if you want?' I asked hopefully. The truth was I didn't want to go if Joey wasn't going to be there, I felt so much safer when he was around.

'Do you want me too?' He asked.

I nodded and smiled up at him, 'I feel safer when you're around' I was referring to the other night and he understood that.

'Then I will come,' he decided.


	10. I'll Defend You

**A/N: BOO! ahha, one quick update before i leave! how kind am i? And it's full of drama! **

The four of us headed into a club on the high street, Joey went over to buy drinks and I followed leaving Abi and Alice to dance.

'You know, if it was just me and you here, we wouldn't have to hide' he shouted down at me over the music.

I smiled and grasped his hand, not caring who saw. 'They won't notice' I said confidently.

Still holding my hand, he put the same arm around me so my arm was across my chest. It felt so normal, and relaxed. We weren't hiding and it was perfect.

'Here' he handed me my drink and paid the barman.

'Thank you' I replied sipping my cocktail.

We finished our first drinks and watched as Abi and Alice danced without a care in the world.

'Do you wanna' dance baby?' Joey asked looking straight at me.

I shook my head, 'Can we go outside? It's too warm in here'

'Sure' Joey replied as he grasped my hand ordinarily. 'We need to tell Al and Abi first'

He pulled me over to them and whispered in Alice's ear and I saw her nod, they both waved and Joey lead the way out of the club. Around the back of the club was a garden with a few benches where we both took a seat and Joey pulled me into him so I was leaning on his chest.

'You okay beautiful?' he asked stroking my hair, our hands still entwined.

'Yeah, I'm fine thank you' I answered quietly.

'No, seriously, what is up? You've been quiet since dinner..' he looked at me concerned.

I sat up and looked straight into his eyes, desperately trying to read what he was thinking or feeling. With no luck I sighed and leaned in and kissed him gently, I rested my head on his forehead as I felt him stroke my knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

'Talk to me baby' he said, his eyes full of worry as his free hand reached up and stroked my cheek.

'I just wish I knew what you were thinking and feeling.' I answered with a sigh.

'Then just ask me, honestly there's no pressure.' He replied, our foreheads still touching.

Every part of me wanted to know exactly what he was feeling, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. Instead I just went back to leaning on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We sat there for around half hour in silence. Joey stroked my knuckles with his thumb and he'd occasionally kiss the top of my head. What was this meaning to him?! It was killing me not knowing.

'We should go check on the other two' I finally said, breaking the silence. I felt Joey nod and I sat up, he pulled me up and we walked hand in hand back inside. I noticed Abi and Alice, still happily dancing and I smiled. They looked genuinely happy and so carefree. I glanced around and my eyes fixated on someone. My heart started racing and a lump formed in my throat. I'd avoided him so far, but why was he here? Coming to try another girl?

'What's the matter?' Joey shouted down to me as he saw my gaze.

I nodded towards the door, where there was a table of just him. I felt Joey's hand tighten as he realised who it was. I could tell Joey was getting angry, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him from hurting him, but I didn't even want to. The last few days, I'd forgotten about it, I'd told myself it was nothing and it could have been a lot worse, I knew that but it still happened and if it wasn't for Joey, god knows where I'd be now. I hated him, Rick.

'Joey please, can we just go?' I asked nervously, not taking my eyes off of Rick.

'I'm not leaving yours and my sister here while that bastard is here' he snapped. I was shocked he snapped at me, it was the first time he had. I felt his hand relax as his eyes softened when they fixed on me. 'Sorry, I-I just..'

'I know' I squeezed his hand gently and pulled him to Abi and Alice. Rick hadn't noticed me or Joey and I didn't want him too, I wasn't sure what he'd do.

'Abs, please can we go?' I begged my sister

'You go! We'll be fine!' She shouted over the music. I sighed.

'No please, just trust me. We need to go' I begged her more.

'What's going on?' She questioned, I knew she would get this out of me, there was no way she was going to leave unless I explained. She moved her eyes to notice mine and Joey's hands entwined.

'I'll explain when we're back, please just trust me Abi! Alice, please!' I started to panic, dropping Joey's hand. Just being in the same room as him scared me, terrified me. I never wanted to see him again and yet there he was, calm as the sea outside.

I turned around to Joey who nodded and lead out of the crowd, Abi and Alice following. We collected our things and headed for the door when I looked round to see him staring straight at me. I couldn't tell he if was smirking, but every fibre in my body stood on end, tears prickled in my eyes and I tugged Joey's arm grasping his hand once again.

'Joey' I said nervously. Joey turned and looked straight at Rick as he began to walk towards us. I was frozen, terrified and squeezing Joey's hand so hard I was sure it was going to be numb.

'Why hello' Rick said calmly.

'Leave, now.' Joey warned as I cowered behind him.

'You look lovely Lauren' Rick stated looking straight at me, 'want to dance?'

'I said leave. You did enough thank you' Joey stepped closer towards him. My tears began to fall and I was shaking, I'd never been so afraid. It was a new afraid, I was scared for Joey. I'd never been so scared for someone else, I'd never cared for someone as much as I did for him – apart from Oscar, but this was different.

'Who is he Lauren?' Alice asked me quickly glancing down to see my hand in Joeys again. I let go again quickly, not knowing if I could handle being out of touch with him, not now.

'I'm Rick, nice to meet you' he looked at Alice and held out his hand and she reached out to shake.

'Do not go anywhere near my sister.' Joey threatened. 'I suggest you go'

'Why would I want to do that?' Rick joked.

'Lauren, take the others outside, please' Joey asked sympathetically.

'I'm not leaving you' I said calmly, never taking my eyes off Rick.

'Please, I'll be fine, trust me' Joey reassured.

I turned to leave as I heard Rick laugh. As we got outside I immediately felt sick, tears began to prickle in my eyes once again and I turned to head back inside.

'Lauren wait!' Abi called. 'What is going on? With him? With you and Joey?' she lowered her voice when she asked the final question.

'Just stay here' I yelled back dismissing her questions.

I stood just inside watching as Rick wound Joey up. Joey clenched his fists and began to raise his voice.

'You make me sick. What gives you the right to go anywhere near Lauren?' he shouted in Ricks face.

'She was begging for it mate!' Rick argued back. My stomach was churning.

'And then my sister? You have already hurt a girl I love, don't you dare go anywhere near a second. You're pathetic' Joey shouted.

My mouth dropped open as I registered what Joey had just said. He just said he loved me, did he? He probably didn't mean it, spur of the moment, I kicked myself. My heart began to race and tears began to flow. I loved him, a lot.

I ran towards him and entwined my hand in his before he saw me. He looked down at me, unaware of how long I'd been standing there listening. 'Lauren,' he said sighing.

'Leave us alone Rick' I finally found my voice. 'You had no right to force me into anything, I didn't want you, I never wanted you and I most certainly was not begging for it.'

Joey looked down realising I'd heard some of the conversation. I kept my eyes fixated on Rick as he turned speechless. His shocked face turned into a smirk before he spoke.

'Bit feisty aren't you?' he joked.

Before I knew it Joey had punched him to the ground.

'Joey!' I shouted, terrified for his safety.

'He had it coming.' He said calmly, 'now do not come near any of us again. Got it?'

Rick nodded and Joey turned to lead me out of the building, we walked in silence and I squeezed his hand. I felt him squeeze back and I knew he was okay.

'Come on, lets get you home' he said sympathetically.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for your reviews, i love reading them! See you next week, R&R xxx**


	11. Awkward

**A/N: HEY! I'm back! Yes, early hours of this morning I landed back in the country! Thought i'd get right onto a little chapter, because i'm kind ;-) Not sure i like where i've gone with this, but i'm going to try it.. enjoy!**

We all began to walk home, Abi asking too many questions. Even Alice had realised it was best not to ask but I couldn't blame Abs, she's my sister, she is only caring.

'Look I'll talk to you in the morning Ab, im too tired to explain now' I said convincingly.

We reached the hotel and Abs and Alice went for a drink in the bar on the 3rd floor leaving me and Joey to go up to our rooms.

'Thank you' I said quietly. Joey leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

'Where you wanna' go now? I don't mind if you want to go back to your room Lauren' he asked thoughtfully.

I shook my head and smiled and I pressed the button for Joey's floor.

'You make me feel safe' I shrugged.

'You make me feel a lot of things' he admitted.

'Like what?' I questioned.

He shrugged, 'I don't even know myself yet, I'm still trying to figure things out Lauren'

I nodded and looked straight ahead re-evaluating his argument with Rick. He didn't mean it, he doesn't know, he lied. My heart sank a little at the realisation. I wasn't going to mention it, not unless he did… which I'm sure he wasn't going too.

We reached Joey's room and he let me in. I went to sit on the bed and crossed my legs.

'Do you want a drink?' Joey asked raising his eyebrow.

'No thank you' I replied simply.

'Are you okay?' he asked as he lay on the bed motioning for me to lie with him.

I crawled up to him and lay my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around him. He draped his arm around my back holding me tightly as I sighed deeply, not knowing how to answer his question.

'Why is this awkward?' Joey asked nervously. I lay still and began playing with the bracelet that was still clasped tightly around my wrist.

'I don't know' I answered, not in all honesty. I did know, well I think I do. I am completely in love with him and he doesn't feel the same back. That is the awkwardness; he just doesn't know it yet.

'Lauren?' he looked down at me.

'Mhm?' I mumbled up to him.

'How do you feel?... Like.. about me.' He asked nervously. He held his breath for a few seconds and as I realised I needed an answer a lump formed in my throat and I was lost for words. Tears sprung to my eyes once again and I bowed my head.

'Hey, its okay. We don't have to talk about it now; it's been an overwhelming night.' Joey reassured me. 'Do you want to stay here tonight?' I nodded as I snuggled into Joey. 'Hold on, let me sort you a t-shirt out or something, you know, to sleep in.'

He climbed off the bed and fetched me one of his t-shirts. Joey made me feel so comfortable with myself so I wasn't bothered about getting changed in front of him. He unzipped the back of my dress for me and I wriggled it off. He lifted the t-shirt over me and pulled it down.

'You are beautiful' he smiled and kissed my lips gently. I bowed my head in embarrassment. 'You honestly need to believe me' Joey chuckled and climbed into bed closely followed by me snuggling into him.

'Anyone ever told you you're really comfy to sleep on?' I giggled, joking with him, the awkwardness from earlier fading as quick as it came.

'It has been said' I replied chuckling. Yep, probably by many many girls. Eurgh! I can't shake this jealousy off.

'Tomorrow you must tell me what you are thinking, I can't work you out baby' he joked as he kissed the top of my head. 'Night beautiful'

'How many girls in the last month have you called beautiful Joey?' I suddenly asked exerting this new found confidence.

He looked startled as he shuffled back sitting further up. 'What do you mean?' he enquired. I kept quiet not knowing what else to say. 'I told you, you've changed me Lauren. Think about all the stuff I've said to you, can you imagine me saying that sort of stuff to anyone else?'

'I can't help but doub-' I began to say.

'Don't doubt me, please. Trust me, I've never felt like this before.' Joey interrupted. 'How long have you doubted me?'

'I dunno, it's always been at the back of my mind.' I said quietly. 'It's not you, it's more me and my lack of confidence.'

'I will never hurt you. I promise you' Joey said reassuringly.

'Do you really want to know how I feel?' I asked bravely. Tears began to form.

Joey nodded so I sat up facing him, looking straight into his eyes, I took a deep breath and found my voice.

'I..I' I stopped and tears welled in my yes. I couldn't do it, knowing it was virtually impossible he'd ever feel the same back.

'Hey, ssh' He whispered comfortingly as he wiped away my tears. 'It's okay, we'll talk tomorrow yeah?'

He kept putting it off, maybe he knew what I was going to say and didn't want me to? Or maybe he didn't think it was important, as this has all happened so quickly, he'd never think I'd fall for him this quickly. I lay silently for several minutes before breaking the silence. 'I should go back Joey'

'You don't wanna' stay?' He asked softly. I sat up without saying a word, I couldn't kid myself anymore. I climbed out of his embrace and collected up my things. He followed me up and stood in front of me as I acted on an impulse, I retrieved my phone from my bag and before a final glance at Joey I composed a message.

I couldn't bring myself to say it, not properly, not yet. But it was killing me holding it in. His phone buzzed and I kept my eyes fixed to my feet feeling embarrassed. I looked up when I could tell he'd read the message. Three words, simple but full of meaning. He looked straight at me but said nothing. We stood like this for a few minutes before I hit reality; he'd not said it back.

'I should go Joey' I pushed past him and put on my coat before running out of his room, not giving him a chance to stop me. I needed space, just to think through what I'd done; how I'd made a fool out of myself. I reached my room where I let myself in to find Abi and Alice had still not returned from the bar. I was slightly relieved; it meant I could compose myself without all the explanations. I climbed into my own bed and lay staring at the ceiling.

**R&R, Be back later all being well! **

**xxx**


	12. Sister

**A/N: Firstly, i'm going to apologise! I said to some people yesterday that i would post again, but i lost track of time and by the time i was ready to post more, it was too late. So sorry if i disappointed some of you:( **

**But here is today's chapter, sorry it's late again, i've been at Alton Towers! **

**Enjoy!**

Joey's POV

She loves me? I sat down on my bed trying to process her message. I froze, I'd longed to hear those words, so why did I act so shocked? I froze. I panicked and typed out a reply.

I'm sorry – J x

I didn't know what else to say. Why didn't I tell her I loved her back? I just sat there in silence. I'm such an idiot.

Lauren's POV

I read Joey's reply and my heart sank. He didn't say it back, he didn't love me too. I'd made a fool out of myself and I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I pulled the duvet up, covering my emotions as I began to fall asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by a knock at the door. I groaned as I went to answer it.

'Morning, you look rough Lauren' Abi said as she waltzed in, Alice followed shortly behind.

'Have you been out all night?' I asked surprised, feeling protective of my sister and cousin.

'Erm, yeah.. we were fine though, honestly' Alice replied instantly as she blushed. Alice and Abi weren't the ones for late nights, that was more my style.

'Who are you and what have you done with Abi and Alice?' I joked sitting back onto my bed and snuggling into the duvet. Just as I got comfy my phone buzzed. I leaned over and saw Joey's name appear on the screen.

The events of last night came back to me, how could I have forgotten? I suddenly felt stupid and sick and couldn't bring myself to read the message.

'Someone's popular Lauren' Abi teased as my phone went off again. 'Secret boyfriend is it?'

I shot Abi a look as I picked up my phone hoping to disguise the sickening feeling.

Can we talk? J x

And

Please? I'm sorry x

I closed my eyes trying to fight back tears and I turned my phone off before I pulled the duvet over my head and tried my hardest to go back to sleep.

'Lauren?' I heard Abi call. I opened my eyes to see I'd been asleep for another hour. 'Are you coming down to breakfast?'

I couldn't stomach the thought of 1. Breakfast and 2. Seeing Joey after the fool I made out of myself last night. I shook my head and sank back into my pillow.

'I'm erm not feeling too good Abs, I think I'm gonna' skip breakfast this morning. Just tell everyone I'll be down later or something and that I'm fine and it's nothing to worry about' I told both my sister and cousin. Alice nodded and smiled then headed out of the room down to breakfast.

'I'll be right behind you Al' Abi called after her. 'Lauren?'

Abi's POV

She looked up at me with an expression motioning me to carry on.

'Talk to me, what's wrong?' I asked sympathetically as I sat down on the end of her bed.

'Nothing Abs' she said quietly, never looking at me.

I know my sister, better than she thinks I do and this wasn't the truth. Something was wrong and it had been for the last few days. We'd hardly seen her this holiday and even though she is the older sibling, I can't help but worry. She's delicate.

'Look, whatever it is I'm not going to force it out of you. But you can talk to me, I won't judge you, I promise.' I reached for her hand and squeezed it sympathetically, wanting her to know I was genuine.

I noticed tears beginning to well up in her eyes and pulled her into my arms, hugging my sister tightly.

'It's…' I heard her whisper between sobs.

'Joey?' I asked quietly, not wanting to put my foot in it.

She pulled away and just looked at me but said nothing. I smiled weakly at her and she bowed her head and nodded slightly.

'Abs, I don't know what I'm doing.' She sighed deeply.

'Please talk to me?' I begged slightly.

'I've fallen for him' she mumbled, just so I could make it out.

'I thought you had' I replied calmly. I knew something was going on, something that shouldn't be but I wasn't shocked. They got on so well and it seemed only natural.

'Do you think I'm awful?' She looked at me as she asked.

I shook my head and smiled slightly. 'I don't really understand Lauren, I must admit, but I'm not ashamed if that is what you mean. You're my sister and you know I'll stick by you'

Lauren smiled at me gratefully. 'Thanks Ab,'

'Now are you coming to breakfast?' I asked casually.

She shook her head, 'I can't face him this morning, please Abs, cover for me?'

'Fine, but you owe me Lo,' She smiled at me nodding. 'Whatever has happened, it needs to be sorted yeah, between you.'

'I know, I just need some space, thank you Abi, you know I love you right?' She told me squeezing my hand.

'You better' I winked as I got up at left my struggling sister alone while I went to get breakfast.


	13. Promises

**A/N: Another quick chapter! **

**Maybe most another later if i have time too before work! I could be convinced ;-) **

**Enjoy! **

Joey's POV

I checked my phone for what must have been the 20th time in the last 10 minutes and sighed as there was no reply from Lauren. I'd messed things up, she didn't want to talk to me and she probably thought I was an idiot. Eurgh. I quickly got changed and headed down to breakfast hoping I could talk to her there, she can't ignore me in person.. can she?

I reached the restaurant to find everyone waiting for me, apart from Lauren and Abi.

'Al, where's Lauren this morning?' I asked my sister trying not to sound too suspicious.

'She's not feeling too good, feels sick I think' she replied as we all headed in for breakfast.

My heart sank as I knew she was avoiding me. I fetched out my phone and typed another message.

Lauren we need to talk, you can't avoid me forever… please don't. You shocked me, that is all. Look I need to tell you all this in person, so please come and see me. I'll be waiting, but please please come. Joey xx

We made our way into the restaurant for breakfast but I wasn't able to shake the guilt off of me. Why was this so difficult? Not just for Lauren, for me too? I'd never even come close to loving a girl before, it was always just one night stands, this was different. I couldn't explain my feelings and that is why when it came to it, I froze.

'Joe, you okay?' Alice nudged me as we sat down, 'you're miles away' I turned to look at her and gave her a false smile.

'Yeah, sorry just tired' I lied and began to eat my food.

'Abs, where's Lauren?' Tanya questioned her youngest daughter as she walked in the restaurant and sat down opposite her. I brought my head up slightly and looked at Abi.

'She said she wasn't feeling too good, she said not to worry though Mum' Abi reassured her, she caught my glance and stared at me for a few seconds. Did she know?

'Joey, do you mind doing me a favour?' Tanya turned to her nephew. I shook my head as I swallowed the last of my breakfast. 'Go and check on Lauren? I know she said not to worry but I can't help, not what she's like.'

'Erm, okay.' I replied as I stood up.

'Mum I'm sure she's fine,' Abi tried to persuade her. I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow before turning and leaving to see Lauren.

Lauren's POV.

I'd decided to go for a shower, to freshen myself up and try and get rid of the embarrassment I felt after last night. Just as I made my way out of the bathroom there was a knock at the door. Quickly throwing a t-shirt on I ran to the door.

'Abi, I told you I'm not com..' I stopped as I became face to face with Joey looking directly at me. 'Oh, hi' I managed to whisper.

'Your mum wanted me to check on you' Joey said quietly, neither of us moving away from the door.

'Just my mum then, doesn't surprise me.' I snapped, bowing my head and refusing to look at him.

'What?' Joey asked, with a trace of hurt in his voice.

'Nothing' I said quickly. This is the conversation I wanted to avoid, I could feel everything was going to come out. I was going to admit everything to him and make a bigger fool out of myself.

'Can I come in?' He asked, never taking his eyes off me.

'Why?' I snapped back.

'Don't you think we need to talk?' I allowed myself to look up at him, his eyes telling me nothing. Even when he was so vulnerable he'd put on this mask, a mask to hide his softer side I'd met so many times during this holiday, the side I'd fallen in love with.

'I have nothing else to say Joey. 'I think I managed to put my foot in it last night, don't you?' I argued.

'Lauren wait, let me ex-' Joey began to say.

'No, you don't understand Joey. I have never opened up to anyone other than my older brother. He was my rock, I'd tell him everything and he wouldn't judge me. Yes, I understand that is different and I'm not looking to refill the hole he left when he died because it's different with you. But this holiday I've let you in, I've cried in front of you Joey. I have never done that. I am so vulnerable when I'm with you because the way you make me feel. Admitting that to you last night was massive and I mean huge, I've never admitted to loving anyone, purely because I've never been in love. Peter, an ex, was different we were too young. But I don't even know what this is! I could kick myself for letting myself love you because to you this is clearly nothing, just a bit of fun. I've fallen straight into the trap, head first with no safety net. No one to catch me and quite honestly it's killing me.' I ranted, exhaling a long breath afterwards.

We both stood in silence as he absorbed my words and I came to terms with my feelings. I loved him, and he knew. I wasn't ashamed anymore, I was hurt that he'd let me fall when he obviously didn't intend on feeling the same way. I bravely looked up at him, trying to work out what he was thinking. He reached his hand up and brushed a piece of hair away from my face cupping my cheek as he did.

'Let me catch you Lauren, please.' He whispered before stepping a lot closer, his eyes never moving from mine. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine gently. I gasped before kissing him back just as gently as I felt his hands slide down my sides to my waist. We both pulled away breathless from a single kiss, the power we had over each other so different from anything we'd felt before.

'I'm sorry Lauren, about last night. I was shocked, I didn't know how to react when I knew. I was scared because I knew it was more than just a bit of fun, which is completely new for me. I didn't mean to hurt you.' Joey admitted, his hands still resting on my waist. I nodded slowly at him, forcing a small smile. 'I don't want to be one of the things you're running away from Lauren.' He smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

'I only ran because I was embarrassed, knowing you didn't feel the same. I felt stupid.' I admitted bowing my head.

'The other night, when we saw Rick and you went outside-' He began to say before I interrupted.

'I heard you say you loved me,' I told him, still refusing to look him in the eye. He reached for my chin and pulled my head up so my eyes met his. He nodded and smiled before tilting his head slightly.

'Then how could you doubt me? I didn't even know you were listening. If I'm honest I hoped you hadn't heard when you reached my side but only because I wasn't ready.' Joey whispered, wanting me to understand every word.

'Last night, you said nothing' He entwined both of our hands and dropped them to our sides.

'I told you, it shocked me. I never thought you'd love me Lauren, never thought I stood a chance with you. You're incredible and any guy would be so lucky to call you his. I handled it badly I know, but it changes nothing.' Joey sighed before continuing. 'I love you. I do. If I'm completely honest, I did from the moment I met you, I just didn't know it. You captivated me, feisty and beautiful. But Lauren, this holiday and the time I spent with you, I wouldn't change any of it. Okay, I would but only to prevent you from hurting. I'd do anything to protect you and the other night when I found you with Rick, my heart broke. I've never had that Lauren, you've completely changed me and that night was when I realised I loved you.' He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

I didn't know what to say, I was completely speechless. Tears started to form in my eyes and blinking caused them to flow.

'Hey, don't cry' Joey reached up and wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead.

'Did you mean that?' I whispered looking up at him. He nodded and smiled at me reassuringly. I leaned onto my tip-toes and kissed him gently, wrapping my arms around his neck. He reciprocated the kiss and I felt him smile into it. We both pulled away breathless after a while longer, a smile sweeping my face. 'So what now?'

'Whatever you want baby, I'm not going to rush you to admit anything to anyone, I'm just glad we talked. I don't want to lose you Lo,' He told me as I felt thumb brush over mine comfortingly.

'I just want this to work Joey,' I admitted with a small smile.

'And it will, I wont hurt you' Joey told me before leaning and kissing the top of my head.

'So today?' I asked blushing slightly.

'I think your dad was talking about a day shopping. Fancy spending all my money?' He joked, leaning in and kissing me quickly.

'As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather it just be me and you' I admitted blushing once again.

'Perfect' he replied. 'Anyway, you need to eat so come down and join the family, we have both neglected them somewhat this holiday. I believe that is your fault Branning, you are too tempting to ignore' he winked at me, whilst I got changed.

'You said it, not me' I winked back as I put my shoes on and went to stand next to him.

'I think I preferred you without clothes baby,' he whispered in my ear just before I slapped his arm playfully.

'You were the one who decided I needed to eat, I would have been quite happy to stay here…' I teased walking out of my hotel room waiting for him to catch up.

'Later' he whispered seductively in my ear as we made our way downstairs.


	14. Hiding

**A/M: Back again! sorry i didn't post again yesterday, ran out of time tooooo quickly! and i've of posted sooner today but 1. i was rather hungover and 2. i needed to edit this chapter quite a bit! **

**I've actually come to the end of what i'd already written for this story, but it isn't over.. so i may have to slow down on the chapters in order to find time to finish writing it. There isn't much left, but it would drive me insane if i didn't finish it! So lucky you lot ;-)**

**Anyway, enough babble.. Enjoy! and R&R please? **

**Thanks for your continuous support, it's a joy to read your reviews and although i don't reply to them all, they are all very much appreciated! xxx**

'You feeling okay Lauren?' my mum asked just as both Joey and I reached them as they were just finishing their breakfast.

'Yeah I'm fine mum, just felt a bit sick that's all.' I smiled and sat down next to Abi, Joey taking the seat opposite me. I could feel his gaze fixated on me and whilst it made me nervous, it warmed my heart, there was no doubt about it; I was completely in love with Joey Branning.

I felt Abi nudge my arm under the table.

'You okay?' she mouthed to me darting a quick glance at Joey. I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand under the table.

Everyone else has just about finished their breakfast when I sat down to begin mine so one by one they drifted back to their rooms to get ready to head into town to shop, all but Joey.

'We ain't got all day Lauren' Joey teased whilst I ate my breakfast.

'Just for that I'm going to take even longer' I stuck my tongue out to him and giggled which brought a smile to his face. 'What?'

'Oh nothing..' he said smiling at me.

'Hmm, now shut up and let me eat' I joked, just finishing my breakfast. Joey chuckled and shook his head.

Later on, we'd both headed back to our own rooms, for once after we'd decided we would go shopping with the rest of the family. We couldn't keep sneaking off just the two of us because before long someone was bound to get suspicious.

'Shopping then Lo?' Alice asked me when I walked into our room.

'Yep, can't say no to spending money can I?' I winked at her before I made my way into the shower.

We all got ready and about an hour later we met everyone else; all but Bianca, Carol, Morgan and Tiff who had decided to stick around at the hotel. As we reached them I immediately noticed Joey. He was wearing beige shorts and a grey polo shirt, he looked good. His eyes caught mine and I couldn't help but flush a shade of crimson which amused him somewhat as he began to chuckle.

'Hey beautiful,' he whispered as I reached his side. I blushed again but couldn't hide the smile that swept my face.

'Hi' I whispered coyly. He laughed slightly and shook his head.

'You're going to have to get used to these compliments baby' he told me, winking cheekily.

I shook my head and blushed again with a little giggle. I felt like a thirteen year old with a major crush, I couldn't bring myself to accept that he actually felt the same way.

'Right come on then, off we go' dad exclaimed and everyone made their way into town. We reached the shopping centre and everyone split off one by one into separate shops.

'Time for our quick get-away' Joey whispered grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the group and into a cute souvenir shop.

'This is sweet' I asserted as we walked around the shop. We spent about an hour wandering around the various holiday shops hand in hand. We managed to lose the rest of the family almost immediately so we'd had time to ourselves to act like a normal couple. Joey never let go of my hand, his warmth radiating through me, straight to my heart.

A few hours later I'd managed to spend quite a bit of money, none of my own of course as Joey had insisted on buying me anything I paid the slightest bit of interest too. We were just off to meet up with everyone else before we headed back to the hotel for our last but one night here.

'Joey you really didn't have to buy me everything!' I told him shaking my head but a smile plastered across my face.

'I wanted to' Joey shrugged looking down at me and reciprocating the smile. 'I want to spoil you,'

'Well consider me spoilt! You don't need to though, I'm happy with just you' I explained, stopping him and leaning up to kiss him as he pulled me into a gap between two walls away from the public eye. The kiss turned somewhat passionate within a few seconds.

'Joey, you're starting something we can't finish,' I whispered as he began to pepper kisses down my neck.

'Who says we can't finish baby?' he whispered as he ran his hands down my body and rested them on my waist and brought his eyes to meet mine.

'Me, I'm not fucking you in a shopping centre,' I told him sternly. He faked a gasp.

'Lauren Branning! What have I done to you? Such horrific language' he teased, winking and entwining his hands with mine. I laughed slightly and bowed my head as he met our foreheads.

'We need to get back Joe, they'll be waiting for us.' I told him about to step out of our embrace when he pulled me back gently and leaned in. He planted his lips gently on mine and I felt him smile.

I smiled back as we pulled away and began to walk back to meet the others, hand in hand, dropping them as we caught sight of our family. I immediately missed the contact.

….

'Good day then Lauren?' Alice asked me as all three of us girls flopped onto the bed surrounded by shopping bags as we reached our hotel room.

'Yeah, was actually pretty good. You?' I asked calmly, not wanting her to suspect anything. I hated hiding things from one of my best friends. Usually we shared everything but Joey and I both agreed, even this needed to stay secret from as many people as we could manage for at least a while longer. How would we even begin to explain it? _Mom, Dad… me and Joey are hooking up. Yes, Joey your nephew. _ Oh please. Abi was slowly catching on, she knew bits but not the full extent to which Joey and my relationship had gone. I didn't want the hassle. She seemed pretty calm when I told her before but when she knew it was more than a hook-up I think she'd be very different. We flew home in a couple of days and I hadn't told Joey this but I was worried about how things would be at home. On holiday it seemed almost surreal, but back to reality when we returned home I was secretly expecting Joey to leave me. It was almost as if we'd have to admit to our situation at home and the opinions of everyone else as they would all find out at some point. There was always a 'Branning drama' and I wasn't sure we were strong enough to get through them; this may be one of the biggest 'Branning dramas.' I know Joey told me he loved me, but I couldn't shake the doubt – not that I'd ever admit this too him, I wouldn't know what to say or actually how he'd react.

'Wow Lauren this is stunning!' Abi exclaimed as she held up a dress she'd fetched out of one of my shopping bags just as Alice went to shower. I smiled and rolled my eyes knowing Joey had insisted on buying it for me after I told him I liked it. 'Wear this tonight when we go out!'

'We're going out?' I asked unknowingly. Abi nodded.

'Dads booked a table at some posh restaurant or something; he told us when we were waiting for you and Joey earlier.' She explained. She flipped the dress over. 'Jesus Christ Lauren, how did you afford this?' I blushed slightly and bowed my head averting her eyes.

'Joey.' She whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I lifted my head to meet her eyes and nodded slightly with a shrug. 'I just hope you know what you're doing Lo,'

I sighed and nodded again smiling convincingly. I think I do, I'm sure I love him, but it would take so much more for me to shake the doubt of him not loving me in return, off.

'You know where I am if you need to talk,' Abi sighed as she'd move to stand next to me and wrapped her arms around me pulling me in for a hug. I reciprocated her gesture and smiled at my grown up little sister. She'd always been more mature than me even though she was 3 years younger.

'Thanks Abs,' I smiled as we pulled away.

Just then I received a text.

** I miss you already xx**

I couldn't help but smile and blush and did everything I could to disguise it because even though Abi knew exactly who it was from, I couldn't be dealing with the inquisition I would receive.

'Off you go then, I'll cover for you' Abi told me shaking her head with a chuckle.

'You're the best Abigail!' I smiled at her, using her full name as I knew she didn't like it.

'Oi, less of the 'gail', have fun and i'll see you back here in an hour or so?' Abi asked and I nodded, exiting the room.

Alice's POV

'Where did she go in such a hurry?' I asked as I came out of the bathroom just as Lauren rushed past me.

'Pool' Abi said nonchalantly.

'Abs?' I questioned.

'Mhm?' She replied, averting my eyes.

'You okay?' I asked.

'Yeah, it's nothing Al,' she looked at me and smiled convincingly. I felt like I was missing something here, like I was on the outside of an inside joke.

'Okay, well I'm going to sit on the balcony and read for a bit' I told her heading outside.


	15. Public Places

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates! Started back at college and i'm very stressed! Not quite sure i like this chapter, but it's full of lovey-dovey moments. **

**This, is the one but last chapter, i'm going to wrap this story up in the next chapter (maybe the one after, depends how it pans out) but just to warn you, it's ending soon. **

**There should be a sequel, but it might not be for a while and if people want it? **

**Let me know your thoughts and ideas for the last chapter&sequel if you want one. :)**

**Thanks for your support as always! xxx**

Joey's POV

I checked my phone again and saw I still didn't have a reply from Lauren so I decided to go and find her. I made my way out of my room and headed to the lifts, pressed the button and waited. As the lift arrived, I looked up and my eyes met with hers.

'Wonder where you'd got-' I began to say but before I finished my sentence I was pulled into the lift and her lips began to attack my own. The lift doors shut and we both continued to entangle as one.

Her hands roamed my body before reaching my hair and twisting the back around her fingers. I moved my hands down from cupping her face to rest on her hips as I pulled her closer into me, if that was possible. The kiss turned more passionate as she let out a moan, me taking the opportunity for my tongue to invade her mouth, causing another moan. We began to fight for dominance of the kiss as we both became breathless and needy. Finally, she pulled away needing air but still remained as close as she could.

'I need you,' she whispered as our foreheads touched, us both still needing extra air. She moved her hands from my hair and began playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

'Here Lo? You sure?' I asked wanting to make sure.

'I need you now Joey,' she replied sounding serious and enticing at the same time.

'Pretty sure there are cameras in here baby' I replied with a chuckle as she moved her hands down to my shorts and began to mess with my belt.

'Then they'll have something interesting to watch wont they,' she looked up for the camera, 'perverts.'

I laughed and shook my head as she brought her eyes back down to meet mine. 'Joe,' she pleaded as she removed my belt and looked at me triumphantly.

'I will never be able to say no to you will I?' I teased pulling her closer, moving my hand down underneath her skirt and stroking gently.

She shook her head and bit her lip as she rubbed the front of my shorts. 'Do you know what biting your lip does to me Lo?' I asked her as I stifled a moan.

She nodded and leaned towards my neck. 'I can feel what it does to you baby' she whispered in my ear seductively. Coming back around to face me I leaned in and kissed her gently, our lips moulding together as I slipped my hand into her bikini bottoms underneath her skirt. I felt groan in the back of her throat and her eyes shot open absorbing mine.

'Baby, I need you now' she whispered between moans and the peppered kisses motioning down her neck. That was all it took and I pulled down my shorts and with one swift movement we were one again. She gasped as I felt her adjust to my size, which now you'd think she'd be used to. I smirked as our foreheads touched and we looked into each other. I began to move slowly, absorbing every feeling I was experiencing inside of her.

'Joey,' she groaned within a whisper.

'What do you want me to do baby?' I asked as I stilled.

'Fuck me Joe,' she told me staring straight into my eyes. 'I need you'

'What did I tell you about your language?' I winked at her before forcing her further against the back of the lift. 'This needs to be quick, we haven't got much time'

'Fuck me Joey, please' she begged and with that I began moving quicker in and out of her. Her mouth opened and before she screamed I brought my mouth to hers, stifling her moans. I pulled away and pushed my head into the crook of her neck as I felt she was becoming closer as I was too.

'Joe-' she gasped before continuing, 'I can't last much longer'

'Let it go baby' I whispered burying my head in her neck as I felt her fingers digging into my back to contain her pleasure. Within seconds I felt her convulse around me and her knees go weak. I was sure if it wasn't for me holding her against the wall she would have fallen to the floor. I followed her climax when I felt her walls clench around me tipping me over the edge.

'Lauren,' I whispered as I climaxed, 'I love you'

She looked up at me as I stilled, a smile caressing her beautiful features. I moved my hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and I felt her lean into it.

'I love you too Joe' she replied sincerely. I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers before pulling out of her and redressing. We pressed the button on the lift for the ground floor which gave us time to compose ourselves.

'You have terrible sex hair babe' she told me, winking cheekily. She moved towards me and flattened my hair before planting a kiss on my lips.

'You are incredible, do you know that?' I told her as we pulled away.

She shrugged, 'Mhm, I've been told' She giggled sweetly and I pulled her close to me as the lift reached our destination.

'Fancy a walk on the beach?' I asked her as I entwined our hands and with the same hand put it around her body so her arm was across her. She nodded and smiled and we began walking to the beach.

'I'm gonna' miss this you know' she sighed as we sat down on the sands. She sat in front of me, between my legs with my arms wrapped around her body pulling her into my chest.

'Miss what?' I asked, not knowing whether she meant the holiday or me, because I didn't want things to change when we got home.

'This place, it's beautiful' she said as she found my hand and began playing. We only had tomorrow left of the holiday before we headed home back to reality. I was nervous, I didn't want anything to change between Lauren and I yet I didn't want to tell her as I didn't want her to worry.

'Me too,' I leant down and kissed her hair. 'We'll come back.'

Laurens POV

'Promise?' I looked up at him in hope to which he nodded and leaned down to kiss me gently, forcing me to smile within the kiss.

'Anything for my girlfriend eh?' he chuckled pulling me closer.

'Girlfriend?' I enquired smirking, really I just wanted to hear him say it again.

'That's what you are isn't it? he asked me with a worried tone.

I nodded and turned in our embrace so I was sat facing him between his legs. I climbed onto my knees and moved my hands to cup his face before leaning down and kissing him gently.

'Just never heard you say it before,' I whispered against his lips as we pulled away slightly. He smiled on my lips and pulled my shoulders back down so our lips met once again. The kiss turned passionate as he glided his tongue into my mouth to fight with my own. He leaned back on his elbows before I lowered him onto the ground and climbed up his body almost lying on him. I was lost, lost in the kiss and lost in Joey. There was no doubt about it, I'd fallen for him hook, line and sinker. And he'd caught me. Finally.

By the time I was almost laying my full weight onto him I desperately needed air but made no effort to gain some. After another few minutes he pulled away from me, keeping close but gasping for air.

'Lauren' he panted as he pushed his forehead against mine. 'We can't finish this here'

'I'm up for it' I teased, kissing his lips once.

He chuckled as he sat up, forcing me to sit on his lap. 'Just this morning you turned me down in a public place. Since then we've fucked in the lift and now you want me on the beach'

'Well what can I say babe? You do things to me,' I stroked his face as I teased him.

'And what would those things be,' He asked holding my hand on his cheek.

'You make these go bright red at least 10 times a day' I moved his hand onto my cheek and almost on cue blushed. 'You make this beat faster than it has ever done before,' I whispered moving his hand down to my chest, brushing over my breast as I did teasing him even more. He smirked as I looked back up at him before finishing. 'And obviously, you make this so so so wet' I moved his hand down my body between my legs before letting go. He looked into my eyes as he began to caress with his hand. I smiled sweetly at him before blushing at the feeling between my legs.

'God, I love you' he told me before smirking and leaning in to kiss me, never moving his hand away from my region. I groaned into his mouth as the feeling intensified during the kiss. I felt him finally slip his fingers underneath my knickers and tease me further.

'Joe,' I whispered, looking into his eyes. His eyes told me everything about him, everything he did and said with me reflected the look in his eyes, his honesty. How could I ever doubt this boy? As he slipped a finger inside of me I gasped, my eyes rolling back into my head as he began to move. I barely lasted a few minutes before I neared the end and we lay together again on the sand.

'You've become so much more confident baby,' he whispered as I leant back between his legs, my back to his chest. He tightened his hold around my waist and nuzzled into my neck, peppering kisses along.

'You make me confident Joe, I'm only confident around you' I whispered back leaning my head back on his left shoulder and looking up at him. He smiled sweetly at me and pecked my lips gently.

'You have so much to be confident about. You are truly incredible,' he told me, nothing but honesty in his voice. I shook my head to cover my blush and couldn't help but smile.

'I love you' I told him sincerely snuggling into his embrace.

We lay there in silence for around another 15 minutes before I began to shiver.

'We should get going baby, we're off out tonight aren't we?' Joey said as he sat further up and I began to climb up. I nodded at him when we both stood and smiled. We entwined our hands and walked the short distance back to the hotel.


	16. I Don't Understand

**A/N: Hello! **

**I good news and an apology!**

**Apology, well i'm sorry i haven't updated for what seems like agesssssss! I have had no time to write with college stressing me out to the max! **

**But the good news is, this isn't the last chapter! I kinda had an idea i wanted to follow up with this, so expect at least another 2 chapters... **

**I'm not sure when i'll be able to post again as i have so much college work to do followed by 9 exams! :( But here you go, enjoy! R&R please! xxx**

When I returned to my room, Alice was showering and Abi was sat on the bed on the phone, most likely to Jay. I smiled slightly at Abs and lay back on my bed letting my mind drift back to Joey. I couldn't believe how far we'd come in such a short time. I'd only known him around 6 months, but where we were at now it felt like he'd been around all my life; just not as my cousin. I'd never fallen this hard for anyone and I'd never felt so confident around someone. He brought out an amazing side to me, made me a better person; as soppy as that sounds. I smiled to myself with this thought in mind.

'Lauren?... Earth to Lauren?' I heard faintly and I turned my head towards Abi with a raised eyebrow. 'Oh welcome back.' She shook her head trying to look stern but I noticed a small smile.

'Sorry Abs, in a world of my own there,' I admitted with a smile.

'Care to share?' she asked me hopefully.

'Erm,' I wasn't sure I was ready to tell her everything.

'Lauren you may as well tell me, if you don't I'll only guess,' Abi told me as she raised her eyebrow.

'Abs it's complicated…' I began before sighing and moving to look at her directly. 'We didn't mean for it to happen, it just kind of did and I'm as surprised as you will be and-' I went on before she interrupted me.

'So you and Joey?' she asked quietly, not one hundred percent sure. I nodded slowly and avoided eye contact with her.

'I guess so yeah, we just kind of fell into it,' I told her hoping she'd understand.

'Wow,' was the only thing she said.

'Abi you can't say anything please, and I know you probably don't agree with it and don't understand and to be honest I don't at the moment. The only thing I'm certain is I love him and he makes me happy and I don't-'

'You, love him?' She asked, once again interrupting me. I looked up at her as her mouth dropped in disbelief. I couldn't help but smile slightly and blush.

'Yeah, I do' I admitted with a small shrug.

'Oh' she muttered, detaching her eyes from mine. 'Does it not feel…wrong?'

'No.' I snapped, 'nothing has felt this right in a long time Abi, honestly'

She nodded her head and paused for a moment.

'I can't understand it though Lauren,' She admitted to me. My heart sank, if Abi; the most understanding person I know can't accept us, then how can we expect anyone else to? How could we go back home tomorrow and be a couple? I have never wanted anything to work so badly and now I know; it can't in public. We can't hide forever.

I bowed my head and nodded slightly. 'Abi, if I'm honest I don't understand it either. But honestly, Joey makes me better. I don't even think about alcohol when I'm with him, it hasn't even crossed my mind. The other night when I went out with that Rick, he found me and brought me home and refused to let me leave without knowing I was okay. He's so caring Abs and he's everything I need right now. I've never been so sure of something.' I sighed feeling relieved I had finally told someone how I was feeling. She didn't respond, just stared at me blankly.

'I wasn't aware it was this serious Lo, like I thought it may have been one or two awkward kisses between drunk cousins. But you're serious aren't you? You genuinely mean this.' She explained with a pained expression drawn onto her face, confused and worried.

I nodded and shrugged slightly.

'Neither of us meant for it' I told her hoping to ease the worry. She withdrew her eyes from mine and stood up, looking around the room before grabbing her sunglasses and heading for the door. I watched carefully not knowing what to do or say. I didn't want an argument, Alice was in the bathroom and I couldn't deal with her knowing too.

'I need some air Lo,' she shook her head before leaving the room, the door resting shut behind her. I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. What were we going to do? I thought Abi would understand, she knew some things so I thought it wouldn't shock her. I turned over and buried my head into my pillow and screamed, the muffled sound reaching Alice just as she made her way out of the bathroom.

'You okay Lauren?' She asked concerned as she looked around the room. 'And where did Abi go?'

'Yeah, just a headache Al and erm she went for a walk I think… didn't say where' I lied, feeling bad but knowing I couldn't tell her the truth. 'Oh yeah Al, I scared my sister away when I told her I was in love with our cousin… your brother' Yeah not happening.

I sat up on my bed, a million and one thoughts running through me. Just as I closed my eyes my phone buzzed.

J: **I miss you already x**

I wanted to smile and cry and sing and dance out of happiness, anything he says or does makes me the happiest girl alive. He was incredible. But how could I be happy? No one will accept us; no one will take us seriously so this cannot work. My heart sank at the idea and tears formed in my eyes so I quickly turned away to face anything but Alice as I typed out my reply.

L: **Abi knows Joe.**

Why was I being harsh on him, he'd done nothing wrong! Eurgh.

J: **Oh, what happened?x**

L: **She doesn't understand and then she walked out and I have no idea where she went. This is such a mess.**

J: ** Babe, she's one person! It shouldn't matter what people think, you know I love you x.**

L: **And you know I care what people think Joe, we'll talk later. I love you x**

J: **I love you too xx**

**A/N: Leaving you on a bit of a cliff-hanger here ;-)**

**Hope i didn't disappoint!**


	17. Breaking Point

**Hello again! Haha, sorry about this.. i may have posted the wrong part of my story.. **

**Thank you for pointing it out "accentsxoxox" **

**Here is the proper chapter 17. Should be able to post again tomorrow, and regular updates then HOPEFULLY.**

** thank god for no more exams! **

**Enjoyyyyyy!**

* * *

I sighed and fell back onto the bed, shutting my eyes, trying to come up with a solution that didn't

involve hurting anyone. Ha, nice joke Lauren.

"You okay Lauren?" I heard from across the room. I shuffled slightly before moving my head towards

her direction but not actually opening my eyes.

"Mhm," I mumbled, opening my eyes and staring at the ceiling. I could see her in the corner of my

eye, she didn't believe me, far from it in fact, her eyes looking suspicious and I knew it would only be

a matter of time before everyone, including Alice found out and with the way I was feeling now, I

don't think I could handle it. If everyone was to look at me the way Abi did when I told her, the

resentment and disappointment in her eyes were all too clear. How could this work? My god I

wanted it to, I'd completely and utterly falling in love with my gorgeous, caring, egotistic cousin and

there was fuck all I could do about it. I faintly heard Alice mumble something and then head out of

the room as I noticed she was dressed and ready for dinner. I turned and looked at the clock beside

my bed, realising I only had half an hour before we needed to be in reception, ready to head out one

last final time for dinner. How could I sit at a table with the majority of my family, Abi included and

pretend everything was normal? I turned over on my bed and screamed into my pillow, finally letting

out all of the frustration I felt, not knowing how to deal with this. And for the first time this holiday,

needed a fucking drink.

Joey's POV

Abi knew? Woah, that wasn't too bad, was it? I mean Abi, she would surely understand what it's like to love someone. I mean Max and Tanya did not approve of Jay when they first met him, or so I've heard. I was deep in thought when there was a knock at the door. I fully expected it to be Lauren way into panic mode, needing some comfort and reassurance which I would gladly give, although I was scared too – not that I'd admit that to her.

I got up from my bed and headed over to answer the door. "Oh, Abs? Erm Hi," Shit. Okay now I was nervous. "What can I do for you?" She raised her eyebrow at me, obviously expecting me to know she knew and then rolled her eyes when I said nothing of it.

"Joey what's going on?" She sighed deeply, sitting down at the desk in my room. I shuffled awkwardly and sat down on my bed, across from her.

"I don't know what to say," I admitted truthfully, because I really didn't. I had no fucking clue what I was supposed to say, god I'd never had a 'committed' relationship before, never fallen in love before and to say I'd fallen in love with my cousin made it ten times worse to explain. I hated all the 'emotional feelingy' stuff, I couldn't do it. Okay, lie, to Lauren, I could.

"Tell me your side of the story," she asked me, obviously wanting me to tell her a different thing to what Lauren did. I shrugged and shook my head at her disbelievingly.

"There is only one side," I admitted, "I love her Abs, okay it may not be conventional, or 'normal' but it's something… something neither of us can ignore or want to ignore for that matter." I exhaled a breath I didn't know I held as Abi stared at me blankly, clearly not expecting that. I formed a small smile in the corner of my mouth trying to desperately tell her I was telling the truth.

"Wow," she whispered, trying to get her head around what I'd just admitted. "You really love her?"

I nodded in response and smiled slightly, pretty sure I blushed too. "Mhm,"

"Okay," Abi simply said with a shrug and stood to her feet.

"What?" I was rather confused. Was I not going to get a lecture about how it was wrong and incest and how I was only going to cause hurt.

"What nothing, I get it," she replied nodding at me.

"You do?" okay now I was very confused.

"Yeah," she turned to face me again, "When Lauren told me she loved you, I thought you'd hurt her, string her a long and drop her like the other girls I've known you be with. I didn't think you felt the same as her and I was worried about her."

"Not her Abi, she's… special," I smiled confidently.

Abi nodded at me once again, "I know that now. Lauren has been through so much, and she's done pretty much all of it on her own, shielded everyone away and soldiered on. I know her too well to know she can't be like that forever, she needs someone she can weaken to, someone she can let her guard down with. I've tried to be that person, I've tried to get her to talk to me about the little things she worries about and she will, for a little while and then she goes back to hiding things to herself. That person needs to be you Joey, damn it, it is you. I knew you two were different the moment we met you, I knew she warmed to you instantly and I can't tell you how relieved I am. I didn't mean to upset Lo earlier, when I told her I didn't understand, I said it because I didn't know you felt the same as her. I didn't want her to build her hopes up, just to let everything crash down on her once more, I want nothing more than normality for my sister, she deserves just that." Abi let out a deep breath after finishing, staring blankly at me anticipating my next sentence.

"I love her, it's that simple Abi. I can be the person she cries on, the one she turns too and lets her guard down with. I've fallen for her so hard it terrifies me, but it's the best feeling in the world and I do not plan on letting her go. This holiday, I've gotten to know a girl I thought was completely different. She's fragile and not as strong as she portrays, but I promise you I won't break her." I smiled at her, blushing slightly after my admittance.

"I believe you," she replied smiling at me. "Be careful yeah?" She squinted at me and furrowed her brow as she asked. I nodded in return as she made her way to the door and out of my room. As I shut the door I leaned my back against it and closed my eyes, savouring the relief I was now feeling. A smile graced my face as I realised we may be okay, things might not be as bad as they seem and with that, I began to get ready for tonight.


	18. The End?

**Here's today'd promised update :-)**

**Unsure of tomorrow, need to write some more yet! Do my best to keep regular updates, reviews welcome and loved as usual! **

* * *

Lauren's POV

About half an hour later, I was ready to go out. I was no way in the mood for this, I wanted anything but to go out and to be forced to sit on a table with Abi glaring at me with her disapproval and my boyfriend probably sat next to me fondling my leg. Eurgh, why can't things just be easy! Why the hell did I have to go and fall for my cousin? I hadn't seen either Abi or Alice after they'd left, Abi probably couldn't bear to look at me.

I made my way down to reception to see everyone was waiting for me. "Why does it take you so long to get ready?" My dad called, half-heartedly. I looked at him and shrugged, trying to act normal. As I walked over I caught Joey's eye and he smiled lovingly at me, his eyes darting all over me as he took in my attire. One track mind. I forced a smile back at him convincingly, I hope, just before I noticed Abi, her eyes glued to me as I reached Mum's side. She smiled gently at me, which I thought was strange considering nearly an hour ago she was telling me how she was basically ashamed of me. I brushed it off and stayed close to Mum, hoping to avoid any awkward moments with either Joey or Abi tonight, only to make things worse. I hated it, the fact I couldn't just go stand next to my boyfriend and kiss him, hold his hand and hug him without looks of disapproval and disappointment from all of my family. I. Loved. Him. That was it, it wasn't a crime and it wasn't wrong – to us anyway. I noticed his eyes were locked with mine and smiled at him gently, telling him through my eyes that I loved him. No part of me wanted this to change what we had, but it would, of course it would. We were being torn apart and it was killing me.

We all made our way to the restaurant in the hotel and I sat down next to my Mum, away from Abi but not suspiciously too far away from Joey too. Joe was sat opposite but 1 away from me and all the time I felt his gaze rested on me, making me nervous and awkward. As we ordered I felt my phone vibrate.

**Joey: **you look beautiful. Xx

I smiled involuntarily but didn't reply as truthfully I wasn't sure what I should put back. Things were not okay, and I couldn't pretend they were and that I was happy. Because I wasn't, I wasn't happy that the best feeling I'd ever had and the best thing that had ever happened to me was about to be destroyed against my own will and there was nothing I could do about it. I kept my head faced down to my plate as everyone conversed around the table. I could feel Abi's look on me as well and bravely I lifted my head to look at her.

"You okay?" she mouthed, unnoticed by anyone else, but Joey I think. I nodded and forced a smile to her. I could feel it, I could feel the tears brimming, forcing their way out but there was no way I'd let them. I felt my phone vibrate once more.

**Joey:** are you okay?

I sighed and locked my phone again, not knowing what to put back. I wasn't okay, he could read me like a book. I felt a tear drop down into my lap as if on cue, feeling my phone vibrate again.

**Joey: **baby, talk to me, please?

I braved a glance at him, his eyes looking torn and worried pleading with me to talk to him. But this was typical me, encounter a problem and bottle it up, keep it to myself until I do something unbelievably stupid and wreck everything and hurt everyone. Another tear rolled down my cheek as our eyes locked and I reached to wipe it away immediately.

"Mum, I'm just popping to the loo," I whispered, diverting my eyes from her so she couldn't see I was crying and got up to hurry to the bathroom. I rushed in and shut the door behind me, resting my hands on the sink in front of me. I lifted my head to look at my reflection in the mirror and there staring back at me was the broken, weak girl I'd never admitted to being. Joey brought he best out in me, but he also brought the emotions, the weaker side. I sobbed for a while longer, hearing a knock on the door.

"Lo?" I heard him say. Of course it was him, who else? I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah?" I replied, my voice breaking. I heard him sigh, clearly becoming affected by this.

"Let me in baby," he whispered, knocking the door with his fist once more. I moved to the door and unlocked it without hesitation. He moved in instantly and embraced me in his arms. "Hey beautiful, don't cry, please don't" I felt his hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair. "Talk to me,"

"I.. I…" I sobbed, soaking his shoulder. "How did you get away from the table?" It clicking quickly, he must of caused suspicion, making me feel even more apprehensive.

"That doesn't matter. Lo, talk to me please," he pleaded, "What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" the hurt evident in his voice.

I shook my head, lifting it off his shoulder to look at him, I also lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek. "It's not you, it's us. We're ruined. Our little fantasy, how could we think we could be approved? Abi's against us and she'll tell the rest and not long before I'm separated from you for good,"

"Don't say that, Abi's not against us babe, you know that" he told me, catching me off guard.

"What? She doesn't understand, she's completely against the idea,"

"Didn't she tell you?" he asked, pulling away from me slightly, as I shook my head completely unaware of what he was talking about. "She came and saw me earlier, she knows we are real, she knows I love you and her mind is made up. She was only worried about you babe, she's made up for us," he shrugged and caressed my cheek with the back of his index finger gently.

"Really?"

"Really." He asserted. I breathed heavily, a weight somewhat being lifted.

"People will still disagree," I told him, knowing just because Abi approves doesn't mean anyone else will. "Abi won't make a difference. You know we'll be targeted by our family, deemed the family let downs."

"Then we'll face it baby, together" he told me sincerely, looking straight into my eyes.

"But Joe, it's too complicated." I told him, horror fixed on his face anticipating the words I was going to say. "Joe, I… I can't do it-" I was cut off as his hands held my cheeks and he crashed his lips into mine, silencing me with a kiss. His hands moved to my hair as I began kissing him back, it soothing me somehow. I felt, rather than heard him groan in the back of his throat snapping me back to reality as I realised I desperately needed air. We both pulled apart, but remained close as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Baby, don't you dare," he whispered, closing his eyes showing the pain my words caused. "I love you Lauren, I love you. Is that not enough?" his brow crumpled as his words hit home.

I nodded, "I love you Joe" As I told him he pulled me into his arms, them wrapping tight around me.

"Never say that again baby," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. "I can't lose you,"

My heart melted at his words, realising he needed me just as much as I needed him. "I'm just scared Joe,"

"I know, but we will get through it." He kissed the top of my head again, "You're so strong baby,"

"I'm sorry" I whispered, feeling awful for causing him pain.

"I know beautiful" we pulled away and he smiled at me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "What are you most scared of?"

"Kind of sounds hypocritical now," I chuffed to myself. "I'm scared that when people know, you will get bored of the trouble I'm causing and run"

He closed his eyes as he absorbed my words, them clearly hitting home.

"Lauren, this… us, this is it." he took a deep breath, "You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and that is exactly what I intend on doing."

I smiled and blushed at his statement. "I love you," I told him.

"Back at ya' Lo," he smirked, leaning in and kissing me gently. "Now, how about I head back in, tell them you've been sick and that I'm taking you back to your room yeah?" I nodded and kissed him gently before he turned to leave.

As I was waiting for him to return my phone vibrated…

**Abi: **you okay Lo? Xx

I sighed, happy that she was worried, someone other than Joey cared.

**Lauren: **I am now, it just got a bit much you know? Xx

Almost instantly I had a reply.

**Abi: **I'm sorry for earlier, just don't want to see you hurt. I'm behind you 100%, he's good for you. Xx

As I read this, Joey walked back in the door seeing me smile.

"What you smiling at beautiful?" he asked curiously.

"Abi, apologising and stuff," I smiled up at him as I finished my reply to Abi.

**Lauren: **Thank you, it's okay I understand. Abi can you do me a favour? Cover for me tonight, I need Joey? Xx

"What did you tell them?" I asked him as he took my hand and lead me out the restaurant, avoiding our family.

"That I'd bumped into you back here just as you'd been sick and I was taking you upstairs because you also felt dizzy." he told me proudly as I nodded. "You got your key?"

"Yeah, but can I stay with you tonight?" I asked him hopefully, him realising I really needed him.

"Did you even have to ask?" he replied squeezing my hand tighter as we made our way back to his room.

As he unlocked his door I made my way over to the draw where I knew he kept his clothes, pulling out a t-shirt plonking myself down on the bed before yawning, Joey's eyes captivated by my every movement through worry and love. I looked over at him and smiled gently before he walked over and stood in front of me taking the t-shirt from my hands.

"Let me," he whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. He pulled me up and pushed off my jacket, which in actual fact was his, placing it down on the bed before he turned me around and un-zipped the zip of my dress letting it fall to the floor exposing my bra and knickers. "Do you want…?" he trailed off as I caught his question. I shook my head telling him I didn't want to keep my bra on while I slept, so keeping me faced away from him, he unclasped the back and pulled the straps down letting it fall also. He reached for his t-shirt and slid it over my head, pulling it down over my body. I looked up at him as he finished with a small smile across my face.

"Thanks" I whispered, reaching for his hand and entwining it slowly as I stifled a yawn.

"You need some sleep beautiful, last day tomorrow, big day," he told me, stroking my cheek kindly. He never stopped worrying about me, even after the argument, when everything was solved he still really cared about me. I nodded and smiled at him as he pulled me towards the bed and lifted the duvet so I could climb in.

"You too," I told him, not sure whether he was actually coming to bed yet or not.

"Me too baby," he whispered, leaning down and kissing my lips gently. He stepped back and removed his shirt and shorts, remaining in his boxers. My eyes rested on his bare chest which he noticed and smirked slightly at me shaking his head.

"Can I not admire my boyfriend?" I whispered teasingly, smiling at him.

"Anytime gorgeous, anytime," he winked back at me, the mood somewhat lighter. I felt rather than watched him slide into bed next to me just before he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back into him. His hands rested on my stomach, one underneath my shirt rubbing my belly. He kissed the back of my neck, on my shoulder-blade adoringly, making me relax into his embrace. "Night beautiful,"

"I love you" I whispered snuggling into him.

"Love you too beautiful," he kissed my shoulder again, "We're going to be fine, I promise" his arms tightened around me almost as if he knew I was still worried. We'd gone through a whirlwind tonight, both of us unsure how we would come out the other end. But as usual, we made it, hand in hand. Tonight I'd realised how important Joey actually was too me, how much I depended on him, I couldn't lose him. And I wasn't about too.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, R&R? **


	19. Calm Before The Storm

**Getting use to this regular update malarkey -) Enjoy!**

**Please continue reviewing! Love reading them! I may not reply to all of them, but they are all very much appreciated.**

**And the real EE is killing me! Lauren you silly girl :( Breaking my heart! **

**Peter better stir Joey up, make him admit his feelings, which i'm sure he will do ;-) **

* * *

I woke up with a start, knocking at the door. As I acclimatized I realised where I was and that Joey's arm was draped around me protectively. I turned in his embrace gently.

"Joe," I whispered stroking his face, nudging his stomach with my hand gently. His eyes fluttered open quickly and a smile graced his face as he looked into me.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning in and kissing me quickly just as there was another knock at the door.

"Joeyyy! Will you get up please?" We both heard Alice shout through the door. "It's past 9, you missed breakfast!" Shit. I jumped up out of bed and ran into the bathroom quickly, just as Joey climbed out and headed to open the door.

"Yes?" he questioned her, obviously still half asleep.

"You look rough," I heard a muffled laugh behind her statement.

"Cheers Al, you woke me up to just tell me that or was there a point to your visit?" I couldn't help but giggle at his reply.

"Ha ha!" she said sarcastically, "No, have you seen Lauren?" My ears pricked up in interest.

"No why?" he sounded so calm.

"She wasn't there when we got in last night and Abi just said she'd stayed elsewhere," She was onto us. I heard Alice cough matter of factly. "Isn't that Lauren's?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. My clothes were left on the floor. Shit. I hit my head gently against the bathroom wall realising my mistake.

"Erm yeah, she stayed here last night." Joey mumbled, trying to sound normal. I could only imagine the look of disgust and confusion on Alice's face at the moment. What the hell was Joey getting at?

"She did?" I heard a confused reply.

"She didn't feel well and I felt bad for her to be on her own, so she had the bed…. And I kipped on the sofa," he coughed awkwardly. I dangled my head into my hands and I couldn't help but smirk, he was trying.

"Right, well where is she now?" I heard. Shit I was going to have to come out. Erm, dressed in his t-shirt? I do not think so.

"I guess she's in the shower, haven't seen her since you woke me up." I could imagine the glare he was sending her now. Quickly, I took off his top and jumped in the shower, turning the water on for a second, making my hair wet so it did look like I'd been in the shower before stepping out and wrapping a towel around myself. Here goes nothing…

"Alice?" I asked as I made my way to the door. I felt Joey's gaze on me, bear in mind I was wrapped solely in a towel and my knickers. I glanced at him momentarily as he smirked slyly at me.

"Oh sorry to bother you," she mumbled, her eyes going from Joey to I, "You need to come and pack, we have to be out of the room by midday." She smiled awkwardly at me, she was easily becoming suspicious.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'll be back soon," I told her with a smile. "Just finish here and I'll be down,"

"No problem…" she shuffled awkwardly, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded and smiled at her, not really sure what I should say. She reciprocated the nod and turned to walk back down the corridor, quickly saying bye to Joe. As she left and Joey closed the door, I felt my shoulders relax and I exhaled deeply.

"Well that was close," I giggled uncertainly. He moved towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, mine going around his neck as he held my towel up.

"It was yes," there was a mischievous glint in his eye and we were both aware where this conversation was heading.

"She knows something is not right Joe," I told him, worry evident in my voice.

He shook his head in reply, "No," he breathed deeply, "She may know something is going on, but it is definitely 'right'" He smiled down at me before leaning in and planting his lips on mine softly. I smiled into the kiss as it turned somewhat heated, his hands running down over my body, the towel becoming looser.

"You always say the right things Joe," I whispered as we both pulled away, his forehead resting on mine. We stayed silent for a few seconds before my thoughts casted back to Alice, "What if she does know Joe?"

"Then we deal with it," His hand moved to my cheek and brushed it gently, "We got through telling Abi… Alice won't be any different baby,"

I nodded and smiled, hoping he was right. He moved his other hand from my waist and cupped my other cheek before he leaned in and joined our lips once more, the movement of his hand allowing my towel to fall onto the floor. Knowing this he smiled into the kiss, removed his hands from my cheek and ran them down my body.

"Mmm, the 'no bra' decision last night was a good one baby," he mumbled against my lips just as his eyes opened and locked with mine, the glint in them still evident. I couldn't help but giggle as he said this, his words making my insides tingle and a single touch as he ran his hands down my sides making my skin come alive.

"Take me to bed Joe," I whispered, my hands still firmly locked around his neck. He nodded and lifted me into his embrace, my legs locking firmly around his body. He connected our lips once more as he began to walk us slowly to his bed. He lay me down gently, but never removed his lips from mine as he began to hover over me on the bed. His hands roamed my body, resting at my knickers which he began to tug ever so gently. I smiled as his lips left mine and he began peppering kissed down my neck and over my chest, causing me to moan quietly. His hands removed my knickers and rested on my mound before he started moving them slowly causing my hips to buck now and again. I closed my eyes allowing the sensation to convulse as I reached my first high. He moved back up to my mouth and kissed me softly.

"I want you Joe," I whispered, biting my lip gently as he pulled away, trying to pull down his boxers. I helped with my foot as I pushed them down. He hovered over my mound, the teasing causing my hips to buck once more.

"Patience baby," he whispered, connecting our lips again before pushing into me slowly. This wasn't a quick fuck, it was pure love. He wanted to show me how much he loved me, he wanted to take care of me. "This is all about you, I want to take care of you," he whispered against my lips. He pushed in and out of me again and again, setting a slow pace. I felt his hands run over my body before reaching my hand and entwining them together, pushing me closer to the end. He kissed me once more, tugging on my lip gently as he pulled away stifling a moan. "Lauren," he panted, his grip on my hand tightening slightly, "I love you," he told me between breaths as he reached his high, continuing so I found mine. A moment later I convulsed around him, whispering the same words as he did. We lay in a tangled mess for a while later after he'd pulled me close, my back rested against his front. I felt him nuzzle into my shoulder and kiss my back, gently.

"I love you, you know?" he whispered, very close to my ear before kissing behind it sweetly. I turned around to face him, a nervous smile on my face. "What?" he entwined our hands again and stroked over my thumb lovingly.

"Just never get used to you saying that," I shrugged slightly, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I love you too Joe,"

He kissed me once again, this time the kiss lasting a lot longer. "We should get up, Alice will think I've kidnapped you,"

"You have," I winked at him before kissing him quickly and moving out of his embrace out of bed. I pulled on my dress from the night before and blew him a kiss. "Later baby," I called as I left the room feeling a lot happier than I did 24 hours prior. I practically skipped to my room, on a complete high, everything was perfect. Before I had chance to put my key in the door, it was pulled open fiercely.

"Okay, you have some explaining to do," Alice said sternly catching me off guard, feeling my heart stop.

* * *

**More tomorrow, hopefully xxx**


	20. Another One Down

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me a while to get this one up...**

**and it's not very long either, but hopefully i'll of written the next installment by the end of today, so that should be up soon:-)**

**I'm also half-way through a short story, which should be up by the end of next week. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"What?" I stuttered as my cheeks flushed. Shit. She knew. Of course she did, this is Alice we're talking about! May as well be a detective, she notices everything, how did we think we could keep this from her? I looked up and noticed Abi stood looking at me, her eyes wide and guilt was written over her face. I sighed, knowing it was better that I came out and owned up to it before I had a lecture from Alice. "Look Alice, it just happened, we didn't mean for it to but I, erm, love him" I shrugged and smiled slightly at her, hoping she could understand.

"What?" She asked, obviously not expecting my outburst. My eyes grew wider, she didn't know? "Who? Joe-… Joey?" Her brow furrowed as the information sunk in. "You and Joey?"

I didn't respond, I wasn't actually sure how to. I just looked at her, hoping to read the expression her face held, a mixture between confusion and disgust.

"Lauren?" I nodded slowly towards her, confirming her assumptions.

"Lauren you may as well tell her," Abi said from behind Alice, catching us both off guard. Alice turned to look at her, relaxing me slightly.

"You knew?" She raised her eyebrow as her voice got higher, "Why did no one tell me?"

"We didn't know how Al, Abi guessed and we were going to tell you honestly." I whispered, playing with my hands nervously.

"So you and Joey are together?" She repeated, as if she was trying to get her head around it.

"Yeah," I whispered, bowing my head not being able to look at her.

"Lauren that's sick," She stated. I brought my eyes back to meet at hers, her words as good as stabbing me.

"Alice, they're happy," Abi defended, coming to stand closer. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

"They're cousins," She spat the word _cousins_ and it got me right in the heart. How did we think people were going to understand this.

"You can't help who you fall in love wit-" Abi began defending me again.

"Look Alice, it happened. I've completely fallen for him," I shrugged as I started the next, "We didn't mean for this to happen, over the last 2 weeks we've… got closer and he was there for me when I needed him and" I paused and sighed, "I love him Al,"

"Does he love you?" She asked me, clearly trying to figure it all out. I stayed silent, not knowing whether I was certain myself yet.

"Yes he does," Abi told her, looking at me questioningly. I smiled slightly at her and turned back to Alice.

"I need to find him," she said as she shook her head and left the room. I exhaled deeply when I knew she'd gone and sat down on my bed. Abi still stood watching me, her eyes seeming confused and worried.

"Why didn't you tell her he loved you?" She asked as she walked over to me and sat down next to me. I shrugged in response, not knowing how to approach this subject. "Lauren, you know he loves you don't you?"

"Yeah," I whispered, "Course I do."

"Believe in yourself a bit more!" She placed her hand on my knee and squeezed it gently, "Believe in his feelings Lauren, honestly I've never seen the boy so hooked. You know this isn't _normal_ Joey behaviour, surely that counts for something yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Talk to him, don't doubt him," she told me, smiling slightly.

"We have, a few times, but I can't shake it Abs. If I bring it up again, he's surely going to get bored of me and run. I can't keep pressuring him to prove himself to me. He shouldn't have to do that!" I began to get worked up and could feel the tears brewing in my eyes. "I should be able to trust his feelings and know that he means what he says, but I can't and I don't know why. I'm terrified I'm going to get hurt," I sighed again as a lone tear descended down my cheek.

"Oh Lauren, honestly! When are you going to get some self-belief eh?" Abi put her arm around me and pulled me into a hug. "I've spoken to him and I know he means what he says, he's completely in love with you Lauren."

"I know," I replied, "I'm being so stupid, I know he is,"

"Then don't question him, okay?" she told me, sounding a lot more serious. "Lauren if you want this to work, you need to trust him completely. There is going to be a whole lot of obstacles in your way when you start telling people and you need to be able to trust each other,"

"I do trust him, completely," I admitted, defending myself, "It's just… I'm scared that when we go home, things will change and he'll realise he doesn't want this, all the hassle of people needing to understand will prove too much for us and he'll leave me. It will kill me Abs,"

"I think, you'll get through it, the both of you. He'll be by your side all the way because he loves you Lauren, that's all that matters" She smiled and squeezed my knee once more. I sighed and smiled back at her.

"I guess," I bowed my head before bringing my eyes back to meet hers, "Thanks Ab"

"Now go and find him, I'm sure Alice will have seen him by now," She stood up, pulling me with her and pulled me in for a hug. "I'll finish your packing,"

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded in response, "Thanks Ab, for everything,"

"Go. Now." She smirked at her seriousness causing me to chuckle slightly, waving as I exited the room.

* * *

**R&R xxx**


	21. Lunch?

**Hellooo. Apologising again for the wait.. ooooopsy.**

**I wanted to say, this story will be ending shortly, just not entirely sure when yet! And is anyone else crying at the advert for fridays EE? omg:'( but yeah, enjoy :-)**

* * *

Joey's POV

"What the hell Joey?" The door to my room swung open and a rather flustered Alice waltzed in.

"Al?" I asked, more than confused, this wasn't normal Alice behaviour.

"I want your side of events" She demanded, still confusing me. I raised an eyebrow and furrowed my forehead at her in confusion, silently asking her what she was on about. She rolled her eyes at me and placed her hands on her hips whilst sighing. "Lauren?" My eyes grew wider and I bowed my head. How did she know? It wasn't that I was bothered that she knew, because she was going to find out at some point, but Lauren could have given me the heads up.

"What has she said?" I asked, wanting to know how much she knew.

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes again, "She said you're in love," She emphasised the word love, making her point stronger, "And it just happened and you could stop it and blah blah blah. Come on Joey, tell me she's talking shit? I mean you're not in love with her! You never 'love'. "

I chuckled sarcastically. "She's not talking shit." I sighed and looked up at my sister, her expression unreadable. Her hands dropped from her hips as though I'd destroyed the confidence she had in her argument. "Have you not noticed how happy I've been? Well no, obviously not. Al…" I paused and walked towards her, "I love her too," I shrugged at my admittance.

"You? You really love her?" She asked clearly not buying my argument.

"Yes" I stated all 'matter of factly.'

"Don't be stupid Joey, since when did 'Joey Branning' fall in love? And your cousin? Joey, she's our cousin for god's sake!" Her voice raised as she ended and I stepped back, not really believing what I was hearing.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her. "You don't think that crossed my mind you know, once or twice? Come on Al, you know me, as you said I don't **_fall in love_**, so why would I make this up?" I paused before my voice softened somewhat, "She's… different, okay so what she's my cousin, we only met 6 months ago, it's not like we grew up together… I've never seen her as my **_cousin_**."

"No one is going to accept this Joey. Uncle Max will go ballistic, after how good he's been to us! Dad would turn in his grave." She snapped back.

"We'll cross Max when we come to him whereas, Dad wouldn't have accepted anything I did. Maybe the thought of that encourages me a little more, knowing he'd **_hate_** the thought of this. He's not here Al, finally where he belongs." I argued, getting a little heated and regretting the last part as soon as it left my mouth.

Alice gasped and her eyes fell, absorbing what I'd just said about her _precious_ father. Just because he was dead doesn't mean I want to start being nice about him. He made my life **hell** as a child and I didn't everything I could to protect Alice from that, not that she's aware.

"Joey" she whispered, taken aback by my outburst. I sighed and bowed my head.

"Sorry." I whispered back, genuinely meaning it. "But seriously Al, I have never been this happy. This holiday has changed me in so many ways. She's special, you know I've never fallen before. Yet here I am, fallen head first down the rabbit hole." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just don't understand Joe," she sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah well you're going to have to deal with it. I thought you of all people would be happy for me, Abi's happy for Lauren. Why are you different?" I huffed sarcastically, walking towards my jacket. "Now I'm going to go and find my **_girlfriend_** and console her after you shit all over our parade. When you've grown up and realised I'm not doing something for you for a change but rather for me, then come find me." I took my jacket and headed straight out my door, pausing for a second as it closed. I shook my head and ran my hand over my face in frustration before pulling my phone out of my pocket, dialling the number I did the most.

"Hey," she called from the other end of the call.

"Hey beautiful, where are you?" I asked hoping she was near rather than in some foreign bar after a brutal grilling from my sister.

"Lobby," she mumbled back.

"I'm coming okay?" I told her, smiling slightly. I'm pretty sure she nodded at the other end before realising I couldn't see her.

"Okay," I heard a smile in her timid voice as well.

"And babe?" I called before hanging up, a bigger smile forming on my face.

"Mhm?"

"I love you," I stated, exhaling a breath built up during the conversation with my sister. "Do not let her get to you okay?"

"I love you too" she whispered back, hearing a smile in her voice. Hearing the words I loved I hung up myself and proceeded to the lift to meet my beautiful girl.

"Hey princess," I whispered in her ear as I wound my arms around her waist from behind after sneaking up on her.

"You scared me," she told me, smiling sweetly. We locked eyes and she leaning round gently and pecked me on the lips sincerely.

"Sorry baby," I kissed her once more, "You okay? My sister wasn't too harsh was she?"

She shook her head at me and smiled up at me, "Not too harsh, nothing I couldn't handle," She winked at her last statement.

"That's my girl," I told her, turning her around in my arms and allowing myself to kiss her properly. As we pulled away she smiled at me, that special smile she shows when she's confident in herself, the one she only shows around me. "What you doing down here anyway?"

"Well I was coming to find you, but then I realised Alice would probably have come straight to you and I didn't want to go back to my room and look like a coward in front of Abi because she practically kicked me out and…"

"Why did Abi kick you out?" I asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"She told me I had to come and see you, after Alice spoke to us" she admitted, smiling at me.

"She came round good and proper then," I winked, knowing Lauren probably didn't need much persuading from Abi in order to come and see me.

"Mhm, do you think Alice will?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and began playing with the backs of my hair.

"Yeah," I told her, smiling down at her, leaning in and placing a kiss to her forehead. "If not, that's her problem," She nodded.

"But she's your sister Joey?" she told me, clearly insinuating that she thought her opinion mattered more than her.

"Yeah, and you're my girlfriend. I love you and I'm not leaving you." I told her before leaning down and planting my lips softly against hers. She pulled me closer with her hands surrounding my neck and smiled into the kiss. My tongue brushed her top lip as she granted entrance and allowed me to absorb a little more of her. Reluctantly we pulled away, realising we were in a public place.

"I don't want to come between you," she told me, her eyes avoiding mine.

"And I've told you, I'm not leaving you. You're special," I admitted, kissing her lips once more. She moved forward and leaned against my chest, nuzzling into me. My arms tightened around her and pulled her closer as I rested my head against hers.

"Love you Joe," she whispered as I felt her kiss my t-shirt clad stomach.

"Love you too baby girl," I told her back, kissing the top of her head.

"How about we go for lunch? Just us? Save us packing for now yeah?" I joked, taking her hand and entwining it with my own as we both pulled out of our embrace. She looked up at me and nodded, allowing me to walk her out of the hotel and down the path towards the town. We walked in silence for a few minutes, her being the one to break the silence.

"We'll be okay wont we?" she asked, stuttering in her speech. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"I've told you countless times Lo, yes. We'll be fine" I wound my one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, beginning to walk again.

"I just worry about home, sorry" she told me quietly.

"Don't be, and don't worry. I've told you, I'm not going anyway baby," I leaned over and planted my lips on her cheek sweetly, us both continuing walking before we had to get back to finish packing. I wanted nothing but to protect her, to shield her from all discomfort and unpleasantness. There were bound to be those that didn't agree or didn't understand but Alice? That shocked us both, but what didn't is that we both landed firmly on our feet, heading off for lunch as a couple. My sister can think what she wants, I'm in love, what can I say?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, R&R? love yaaaaaaaa x**


	22. Obstacle

**Hellllo again, sorry for the long wait again! i've decided this story will be a weekly update now, usually wednesday, if not thursday... sorry if that disappoints anyone, but i'm awful at managing my time! More sad-ish news is that i have two options i'm considering...**

**1. i end this story shortly (not until another few chapters) but then i work on a sequel, meaning i'll need a lot longer to write it..**

**2. i carry on, joining the sequel ideas i have to this one, with weekly updates (ish)**

**Which one?!**

**Anyway, short update.. so enjoy! **

Lauren's POV

Joey and I had just finished our lunch, him heading over to pay after we'd had a heated discussion on the amount of money he'd spent on me this holiday, him coming out with the bullshit that I was 'worth it' but made my heart melt ten times more; he really could be sweet when he wanted. We headed back to the hotel aware that we hadn't got long until we needed to check out and head off to the airport.

"Eurgh I don't want to leave Joey!" I moaned playfully as we walked hand in hand on the beach. He moved our entwined hands around the front of my body and rested our hands on my shoulder, allowing him to pull me closer. I looked up at him and he leant down and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"Me either babe, but I've told you… we're coming back," he smiled down at me reassuringly.

"I'll hold you to that," I winked back at him, giggling. All the drama and the shit we've been through this holiday had been totally worth it, so far. I shook my head at the doubt poking its way back to front of my thoughts. We continued walking in comfortable silence back to the hotel, seeing my mum and dad as we reached the reception we automatically dropped hands and stepped away from each other, much to our dislike.

"Hey sweetheart," Mum called across, "You all packed and ready?"

"Near enough," I informed her, "Joey and I just went for a bit of lunch." I looked at him and smiled a little before turning back and resting my eyes on Mum, who I must say kept looking between me and Joey rather suspiciously.

"That's nice darling," she smiled at me before eyeing Joey slightly.

"I'm going to go and sort the rest of my stuff out, you coming Lo?" Joey broke the silence that fell between us all.

"Yeah I'll be up in a second," I smiled at him as he walked away towards the lifts, not before running his hand down my back lovingly, making me tingle.

"You okay Lauren? You seem flustered…" Mum inquired, her eyes fixed to the blush in my cheeks, which made me blush more.

"No, I'm just hot, I'm fine," I reassured her, "I'm going to go sort my stuff out too, see you later Mum,"

I smiled at my parents and made my way to the lifts, glancing around and absorbing every aspect of the hotel before we have to leave. Just as I turned the corner to the lifts I felt a strong hold on my arm and a sharp tug out of sight from everyone else. I relaxed immediately realising it could only be Joey, until I turned around.

"R…Rick," I whispered, completely uncomfortable within our proximity. I tensed as I realised his hand still had a firm grasp around my wrist, the pressure he was applying starting to hurt.

"Hello again Lauren," he sneered down at me, his breath tickling my face making me squirm.

"What do you want?" I stuttered, frozen to the spot, refusing to look him in the eye.

"I don't think how your 'boyfriend' treated me was, shall we say, fair?" I could hear a smirk in his voice, as his grip tightened.

"I… I need to go," I whispered, my eyes fixed to floor, refusing but also not being able to look at him.

"No, you need to listen to me," he stated firmly, moving his hand and lifting my chin up forcing me to look at him. "You haven't heard the last from me, Branning. You will regret what happened, I lost my job because of you and your _boyfriend_. I want you to break up with him. End it, no questions asked, I want him to suffer."

"W-What?" I stuttered, blinking rapidly. How did he know my last name?

"You heard me." He sneered back.

"And what if I don't?" I whispered, testing the waters, "I'm going home today…"

"Back to Walford are we? Albert Square?" He smirked as he rolled off my personal information. "I'm cleverer than you think Lauren."

"H…How do… how do you know that?" I whispered, my voice faltering as my legs became weaker.

"Just do as I say, and you and your **cousin** will be safe."

* * *

**What should Lauren do?! Ideas? **

**R&R thank you! xxxx**


	23. GBH

**A/N: SURPRISEEEEE.**

**Well, i know i said it was weekly updates from now on, but i was excited about this next chapter. For the previous one, i uploaded tonight the reviews were controversial, nevertheless i appreciate them all! The guest review i got, really made me think about where i wanted to go with his story... i mean i don't want it to be the same as all of the others, i've wanted it to be different from the start. (Doesn't mean i dont love any of the other stories i've read!) So with Rick back in the picture, i wasn't sure when i wrote it whether i was happy with it. If i'm honest, i don't plan any of the chapters, i sit and write and then upload pretty much straight after. Whatever comes to mind when i'm writing, i write and see where it heads... doesn't mean it can't change though ;-) **

**This is kinda the idea i had in the back of my mind when i brought Rick back into it, i wanted the stronger Lauren to come out, after all the weak sides we've seen of her through the previous chapters, and of course a lot more sex... So i thought i'd be generous and write more tonight and upload it for you now! Please let me know your thoughts and ideas, opinions - negative or positive.. it's all welcome! **

**Honestly i love reading your reviews! They make my day, and i know i dont reply to them often but i hope you know i appreciate them all so very much! I'm still undecided whether to continue this story or start with a sequel for their return... ideas on that tooooo?! **

**Anyway, this chapter is rather long compared to the last, so i hope you enjoy because i've loved writing this one! And i hope i dont disappoint. Thankssssss xxxxx**

* * *

He glared at me as he threw my wrist back down by my side before smirking once more and pushing

me back onto the wall roughly. He chuckled slightly before turning and making a hasty exit without

being noticed. I was in a state of shock, never before had I been threatened and for something that I

was so content with. As I watched him walk away, I felt my anger build. This holiday I'd become so attached to my emotions, Joey brought them out of me, but one emotion id gotten hold of was my anger. I was usually kicking off at home, shouting and balling at the slightest thing, but Joey got the best out of me. Shame he wasn't here…

"Oi" I shouted, getting his attention back, he paused for a moment clearly not expecting this. I shook

my shoulders and walked out of the corner back into view of other people although no one I knew

was around. He turned around to face me as I walked towards him; stopping about a metre or two

away, my eyes completely connected with his now.

"Yes?" he asked bluntly. He looked uncomfortable, about time, I was the one to catch him off guard now.

"I'm not scared of you, you do know that?" I laughed slightly, raising my eyebrow at him, forcing him to answer me.

"Laur-" he began.

"No" I stated, interrupting. "It's your turn to listen to me." I stepped closer to him attempting to intimidate him, which apparently was working. "You don't get to ruin my holiday, you don't get to take advantage of me and then threaten me, here and in my own home. I will go home today with my **boyfriend** and not think of you ever again okay? You have nothing on me, do you realise? I could turn you in right now for attempted rape, for harassment, I mean this is evidence isn't it?" I laughed slightly and looked around to see who was watching, noticing he was doing the same, seeing who's attention he'd managed to attract. "You are pathetic. You think you can threaten me and my family? You don't know us, you know nothing about us. My uncle? He's in prison. Me? I was arrested and taken away for GBH. You know **nothing** about me _Rick_." I spat his name as I finished, my eyes still blaring with rage, staring directly into his. He stood silent, not knowing what to say back to my outburst, but if he thought I was finished he was far off. "So I suggest, you let me and my family and my **boyfriend** go home without any worries and we'll forget about this okay? It's my turn to threaten now. I have no idea how you found out so much about me, but you forgot the minor details, the little things you'd only know if you actually **knew** me, instead of creating this stalking obsession. By all means, come and stalk me back to England, but _I _or _Joey_ will not be the ones affected by it, you will. So thanks for the offer, but I will not break up with him." He was still silent, stood completely baffled not knowing which way to direct his eyes, them eventually falling towards his feet. I took a step back without taking my eyes off of him.

"Have a nice life, Rick" I shouted, before pausing as he lifted his head up to look at me. "Actually no, I couldn't give a shit, **_dickhead_**" I mumbled with a chuckle before walking away completely, heading towards the lifts to take me back to the safe confines of my room. I was utterly proud of myself, finally feeling like I had some control over my life since I stepped foot in this country. I exhaled deeply as I pressed the button and waited for the lift. I leant back against the wall and closed my eyes, a smile forming on my face. I suddenly felt warm breath against my cheeks and the gap was closed with a gentle peck on my lips. Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. My eyes shot open and I was face to face with, let's say, an easier looking face.

"I'm so proud of you baby-girl," he whispered against my lips, kissing me gently once more. I raised my eyebrow at him as he pulled away, smiling at me sweetly. He nodded in reply, admitting he'd seen my outburst. I giggled nervously, realising how embarrassing it would have looked. "He shit himself baby," He winked at me as the lift pinged, telling us it had arrived. He pushed me back into the lift and began an assault on my mouth with his lips, allowing them to trail down to my neck as the doors closed. I tipped my head back allowing him full access to my neck and a moan escaped my lips as his hands ran down my body.

"How embarrassing," I murmured, giggling slightly. Joey stopped his ministrations, moving to look up at my face, a cheeky glint in his eye.

He shook his head at me, "Lauren, it must have been the hottest I've ever seen you," His eyes blazed with want, need rather; lust. "Do you realise how much seeing you all feisty turned me on?" I blushed under his gaze and bit my lip, shaking my head. "And that," he moved his hand to tug on my lip, pulling it free from its hold, "That is the biggest turn on of all," He leant in and brushed his lips against mine gently, pulling away again after a second, teasing me. "I don't think I've ever wanted you more," he whispered, our eyes locked. My need for him was evident as I closed the gap between us and engulfed him into a passionate kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as I felt my back hit the wall of the lift. After a few moments he pulled away again and my face washed with confusion. He remained close and shook his head, moving his hand to brush a piece of hair behind my ear lovingly, "No baby," he murmured.

"You don't want this?" I asked him, my face dropping.

"More than anything, but if this is our last time," He moved closer and pressed his body against mine, his erection forcing against my thigh making me need this ten times more. "I want to do this properly, we've fucked enough." He kissed my lips gently, moving his hand to entwine with mine and holding them by our sides. "I want to make love to you," His words did something to me, intensifying the want blazing inside me and sending a tingling sensation right where I wanted it. "My room, now." He breathed into my ear as his lips traced down my neck.

He pulled away as the lift reached his floor, and pulled me out by my hand in completely silence. Both of us needing each other more than we have before, not wanting to wait another second. As soon as he opened the door, our eyes found one others again, the lust apparent. Within seconds we collapsed on his bed, wriggling towards the top, Joey on top completely and utterly in charge. His lips attacked mine and his hands ran down my body, brushing over my breasts to the hem of my top, playing with it slightly.

"Joe" I breathed heavily as his mouth followed his hand, removing my top in one swift movement. "I need you,"

"Patience baby," he winked at me, as his mouth descended down my body. "This is all about you." He quickly removed my shorts, leaving me clad in only a bikini. "This is my favourite one, red suits you" He pulled the tie on my bottoms and let them collapse onto the bed, giving him access to my ever ready region. He moved his hand and brushed over my mound slightly, causing me to buck my hips in his direction. He looked at me and smirked, "So ready." He began teasing me, brushing over slightly and then removing his hand, causing me to tingle so much more. He continued his ministrations until after several minutes he stopped, causing me to need him more than ever.

"Joe" I panted, "Don't stop," He looked at me again and smirked cheekily, causing me to tilt my head back into the pillow. Before I knew it, I felt him there again, this time with his mouth. I groaned heavily as he kissed and nipped gently with his teeth, pushing me further and further towards the end. His hand reached up my body and found my hand, entwining them together, pushing me over the edge, the intense feeling together with the intimacy. "Joey," his name fell from my lips as I convulsed around him, my breathing regulating.

He crawled back up my body and kissed me gently making me able to taste myself. "I love you" he whispered, as I felt his tip against my mound, teasing me once again.

"Will you stop teasing me?" I smirked at him, lifting his head back level to mine.

"Never," he replied, that glint of lust still obvious in his eyes as he pushed himself into me, causing me to gasp, never really getting used to the feeling it created inside me. He used his hand to move my face, forcing me to lock eyes with him. "I want to see you baby," he murmured as he began to create a slow pace, pushing in and out of me. "Look at me,"

I complied with his ask and dug my fingernails into his back, desperately trying not to roll my head back into the pillow. "I'm close…Joe" I breathed heavily, as he kept thrusting, never losing eye contact with him.

"Let go," he whispered, pecking my lips gently, still looking at me. "Lo…" he bit his lip as my name rolled off his tongue, pushing me over the edge and allowing me to quiver around him. He continued his actions as he fell a few seconds later, collapsing on top of me, peppering kissed on and around my neck. "Perfect,"

I shivered, pulling him up to look at me, "I love you so much." He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me, tracing his tongue along my lips, pushing into my mouth. Pulling away a few moments later to look at me, he smiled again, causing me to blush.

"You're beautiful," he pecked my lips once more before rolling off of me and allowing me to cuddle into his chest, locking his arms around my body. We lay, in silence for another 15 or so minutes before the room's phone rang. He rolled away to answer it, leaving me on cloud nine, lay naked, with my thoughts of the guy I'd fallen head of heels in love with, the smile beaming across my face.

"Yeah okay Abs, keep your hat on, I'll send her back. Lo, put your clothes back on," He mocked, shouting down the phone causing me to roll my eyes. "Love you too Abigail." He hung up and rolled back over to me. "What's got you all smiley?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I smirked at him, snuggling into his chest again.

"Your sister would like you back as she's doing all your packing at this rate… or something," He rested his head on top of mine as he spoke. "Wasn't really paying attention… hard too with you lay like that next to me," I pulled away and looked at him to be met with a cheeky wink and him a playful slap on his arm.

"On a serious note, I should actually go," I told him, kissing the corner of his mouth sweetly. "This was perfect Joe, you… this holiday," He looked down at me and pecked my nose.

"Who would of thought? This holiday I've met the love of my life," he whispered, stroking my cheek gently. His words made me blush redder than I'd ever done before. "And I'll never tire of that." He stroked my heated cheek once more, smiling at me.

"Back at you," I leaned up and met him for another lingering kiss. "I should go," I felt him nod as we pulled away, opening his arms, allowing me to climb off the bed to retrieve my scattered clothes. "Can you not gawp at me?"

"I cant promise that," he teased, winking at me, followed by a pillow hitting him as I got changed. He stood and walked me to the door, "See you later hot stuff," he teased again, winking at me. I shook my head and giggled, climbing on my tip-toes to say goodbye with a kiss. I turned to walk away towards the lifts, when I heard my name. "Lo?" I turned back, raising an eyebrow, "Guess I'll have to behave, you and that GBH and all?" I saw him wink at me, catching me off guard.

"You know it," I called back, returning the wink.

"Love you," he called openly down the corridor. I carried on walking, throwing an 'I love you' back, without a care in the world.

* * *

**Hope i didnt disappoint anyone! Please review and let me know what you think? **

**Thank you so much for you support so far, i really love writing this, never thought i would but the moment i started i couldnt stop! And the feedback encourages me so much more! Honestly love you all so much! xxx**


End file.
